Harry Potter and the Golden Retrieval
by loony-moony-05
Summary: Harry finds himself in the midst of Sirius's death, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, a new, stranger DADA teacher, and worst of all, more distant than ever from Ron and Hermione, who seem to be getting closer.
1. Cats, Camp, and Harry Potter: Part 1

It was the second last day of summer vacation for Harry Potter, the only remaining Potter, for everyone knew. Harry sat at his window and looked out over the sunset, of course from his Surrey home, all and everything for miles was a solely house, identical houses. But over the mountain miles off, you could still see a spectacular sunset. After glancing through the last page to the overead book: Quiddich Through the Ages, By Kennilworthy Whisp he forced himself up from his comfortable chair and down the stairs. Every time he went down the green-carpeted stairs he could never help remembering that one moment when his faithful friends had come to rescue him from the Dursley's. The Dursley's were of course all still there, though not at the moment: Dudley had been in and out all summer, and for the weeks that he had not been at his camp (which Uncle Vernon had assured him was not for weight loss) he had been at his friend Piers Polkiss's house, which of course really meant that he was away vandalizing the neighbourhood. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were visiting Marge for the last weekend of summer, so that meant that Harry was alone with Dudley for the weekend, but even gigantic bulldozer Dudley and his gang of skinny sidekicks had not been able to ruin Harry's summer.  
  
Not that it had been much better that the last, but at least he was allowed to watch the news, and if he ever felt like it, he could leave and secretly go over to Mrs. Figg's, which the Dursleys did not know of course, or else they would have restricted his outside access. Harry had however noticed a slight change in Aunt Petunia, she seemed more jumpy that usual, and had been asking Harry more questions about school than she usually did, which was none. Harry had been quite surprised to suddenly have Aunt Petunia ask dinner one night (when Uncle Vernon and Dudley were on a camping trip) about what he had gotten up to at 'that school of his' this year. In fact, most of the summer it had been just Harry and Aunt Petunia, for Vernon's company's shares had slowly been going down, so he was frequently in London for important meetings and seminars in.  
  
Harry lowered himself into the living room armchair and sat down, he flicked on the television and glanced around. No sign of Dudley, so quickly he ran to the freezer and emptied out Dudley's last supply of ice cream for the summer. Aunt Petunia had bought him three cartons, she had told him that they were to last him all summer, for she wasn't buying him anymore sweets this summer, Harry could remember the look in her when she had gone to hug Dudley and couldn't link her arms around him. She had refrained from doing so for the rest of the summer.  
  
As the Channel 6 newscaster came on and introduced herself as Ima Wichte, Harry was suddenly brought back to reality from the chocolate sprinkled vanilla. It had become a habit of coming down and turning on Channel 6 for the news at nine, for a few moments all of Harry's worries and memories had been temporarily dislodged from his brain, but now they were all back: Sirius dying, corruption in the ministry, his OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels), Mr. Weasley being attacked, and of course worst of all, that Voldemort was back, and the fate of the entire Wizarding and Muggle world rested in his hands. Harry glanced down at his petite figure and awkward stance, how could I ever tackle You-Know-Who, he thought sadly, he was really just buying his time. But then that little voice in the back of his head that sounded just like Hermione's said: Don't be a prat Harry, you've tackled Voldemort several times before Harry, most wizards can't do that, you're a great wizard.  
  
"Move over, cousin, the Great Humburo's on now, they've changed it to Saturday's the ruddy b-" Dudley had just finished saying goodbye to his friends at the door and ran into the front room, when Harry stood up to let the great balloon sit down, his ice cream feel from his lap, onto the floor. He had forgotten that it was there. Dudley put two and two together rather quicker than usual, after a few moments, he looked up astonished and said ominously, "Is-Is that m-my ice cream, my-my last ice cream?" Harry, who absolutely loved the look on Dudley's face right now (somewhere between anxiety and held in anger) said, "Why Dudley, congratulations, I thought you wouldn't guess." You could hear the comment fly right over Dudley's head as he swelled and looked up and said "I-ice cream, you bloody f-"Harry ran, it was not in one's best interest to be the path of Hurricane Dudley when he had built up enough anger to strike (which was once every few hours, but oddly, Dudley was very happy tonight, perhaps poor Mark Evans had something to do with it). Harry flew up the stairs faster than a basilisk on roller blades and dived into his room, quickly locking the locks that Uncle Vernon had put on his door four years prior. Dudley reached his pudgy hand through the dog flap (which had been installed the same year), but sadly, Harry was on his desk, to far for the gigantic hand to reach. After minutes of watching Dudley struggle to get his enormous hand back out, he heard a muffled cry. 


	2. Cats, Camp, Harry Potter: Part 2

Chapter 1:Cats, Camp and Harry Potter, Part 2  
  
Instincts made Harry snatch his wand from his back pocket (although he had been warned two years prior to break the habit by Professor Moody, if he liked his buttocks). Dudley was still screaming on the other side of the door, perhaps a magical being had attacked him? Harry grabbed the keys and turned, then stopped, what if this was one of Dudley's tricks to get him back for the ice cream, Harry thought, but he had the one thing Dudley was scared of right here in his palm: his wand. Harry turned the last key and flew the door open, expecting to see something much worse than a basilisk, but alas, it was only one of Mrs. Figg's cats, and Hedwig. As Harry opened the door to let Hedwig and Mrs. Figg into his room, he kicked the cat off Dudley, and glanced at the locked window. Hedwig must have been forced to come in the front with Mrs. Figg when she came in, but then what was Mrs. Figg doing here?  
  
"Alright Harry, I've come as quick as Snowy would allow, what do you need?" The old woman was sweating from every possible place as she pulled up as stool from the corner of Harry's room as easily as a nineteen year old.  
  
"So-orry Mrs.Figg, but I don't know why you're here." Said Harry, utterly confused with everything that was going on.  
  
"She wasn't invited," yelled Dudley, panting from the doorway, he had scratches all down his cheeks from Snowy. "As I will be soon inheriting this house, I am the man of the house, and I command you to make this old bat get out of here!" he said in a voice that would have made Uncle Vernon proud. Then he caught sight of the eleven inches of holly and phoenix feather that was in Harry's right hand, and squealed like the pig in a wig he is, you could hear him clamouring all the way down the hall.  
  
"Sorry about him," Harry excused his cousin to Mrs. Figg, "He's just a bit.well, anyways, what's going on, not to be rude, but why is it exactly that you're here?"  
  
Mrs. Figg who was still appalled by Dudley's behaviour turned her head slowly from the doorway to Harry. "Yes.well.anyway, I having a terrible time getting Snowy to put her leash on outside when I was clobbered by your owl,"  
  
"Sorry," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"Not to worry dear, not to worry, anyways, so, Hebid, or whatever it's called, almost knocked me off my feet and then when I told her to shoo, she became obsessed with bringing me to your house. As I followed her and opened the door, she flew right past me, I still don't know what it is she wants."  
  
Harry glanced at Hedwig and for the first time since her arrival he noticed a small piece of parchment tied to her leg. His note back from Lupin.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Figg, but I think she just wanted to get inside, you see my window was locked an-"  
  
"Well, best be keeping it unlocked then boy," and she left al in a tizzy.  
  
Harry did not hesitate in unfolding the letter from Lupin.  
  
Dear Harry, How are you keeping, I'm fine, and thank you for updating me on what is going on with your Aunt and Uncle. Glad to see they're treating you well. Not much has been going on at Headquarters, but I'm sure it will be a lot less once school resumes, we've had the entire Order down here quite a lot-  
  
The entire Order? Why, wasn't Harry part of the Order? After all he did fight Voldemort four times. And if the entire Order was down there, then why wasn't he invited, he was quite prepared to put the letter in the trash when instinct told him to read on.  
  
Minerva, or Professor McGonagall as I know you refer to her, has been a wonderful help, as well as the Weasleys- by the way Molly was wondering whether or not you might like to join us for the last day before school- either way, we'll see you Monday, for I will be at the station seeing you off. I hope this gets here before Sunday, as we would really like to see you, so I have made Hedwig send this rush order, or as fast as she can deliver it.  
  
Waiting for your response, R.J. Lupin  
  
Harry folded up the letter and did a silent praise. Soon he would be at the House of Black. Which reminded him of Sirius, but as he tucked the letter into his desk drawer, he couldn't help wondering if there was a portrait of Sirius somewhere in that house.  
*  
  
At eight o'clock Saturday morning Harry got a letter back from Professor Lupin saying that they would be arriving at number four around ten that same morning, and to have his trunk packed. He was ready twenty minutes later. Harry couldn't wait to get to Headquarters, and time seemed to be going by much slower than usual. He went downstairs to have some breakfast and the moment he saw Dudley devouring his piece of toast (which he had been forced to cook himself, as Aunt Petunia was not around) he realized that he had not told the Dursleys that he would be leaving early, or that his escorts wouldn't be acceptable in Privet Drive. He decided that the Dursleys would be best off not knowing, plus, Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon wouldn't be back for another six or so hours; and by then he would be long gone.  
  
He passed his morning by repeatedly threatening Dudley by casually mentioning how short a time it was before he was allowed to use magic again, and by triple checking that everything to do with Hogwarts or the Wizarding world was packed. And so by ten o'clock, or scrawny sixteen-year- old was sitting on the front room sofa waiting for his escorts. But ten o'clock came and went, five past ten, ten past ten (maybe they got held up), quarter past ten (how where they getting here anyway?), and (half past ten), if they weren't here soon, then Dudley would be back from "Piers". Harry gave up and stood up to go into the kitchen and make himself something to eat with the remaining food (Dudley had eaten everything that he didn't have to bake). Maybe it was a trick, maybe Death Eaters would come be coming for him instead, maybe this had all been set up by Voldemort. Harry sat down at the kitchen table, very well aware that his ham and cheese sandwich could be his last when.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I told you to wait Arthur, very well at least their grate is open this time." the stern voice of Mrs. Weasley filled the front room. But instinct told Harry that it could be a trap, maybe a supporter took a polyjuice potion, no, Harry told himself, you're being paranoid. And with his best smile put on he stood up and entered the front room.  
  
"There he is Arthur! Harry, dear, oh how are you. I'm so sorry we were late, but we spent so much time debating over whether or not to use floo powder after what happened."  
  
Harry could see the love in Mrs. Weasleys eyes and decided that it really was her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, listen not to be rude, but we really must hurry, you see the Dursleys could be back any minute and-"  
  
"They're not here are they?" asked Mr. Weasley ominously.  
  
"Er.no." Harry thought that he had explained that point rather well.  
  
"I wanted to have a word with them, been treating you all right have they?"  
  
"Er.well, yeah I guess, better than usual."  
  
"Right well, I guess we'll have to have a conversation another time then." He looked around as if expecting Mr. Dursley to be hiding behind the armchair.  
  
He picked up Harry's trunk and Mrs. Weasley picked up Harry's owl. "All set th-" Mrs. Weasley was about to ask when a scream erupted from the front hall.  
  
When the trio looked round the archway, they found a terrified Dudley running up the stairs clutching his backside. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both had their wands out and their faces were stern, as if they expected it to be Voldemort himself.  
  
Shaken, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley popped back into normality and picked up Harry's things and quickly left. Mrs. Weasley walked straight into the grate and dropped some floo powder. Mr. Weasley waited for Harry to do the same and then left himself, soon, they were spinning, and the familiar hook came up Harry's nose. 


	3. Authors Note 1: The boy who lives

Author's note: I just want to add this in: I'll probably be doing this a lot, but if I come across something, an editorial or whatever that I like, that's about HP, then I'll put it on so I can share it with all of you. Anyhoo, before I continue on with CH2 (chapter 2) I just want to add this editorial contributed by Brittany C. to www.mugglenet.com (an amazing HP fan site) she, of course gets all creditability for it and I think it's awesome, really great for TOTAL HP fans. Every now and then when I see something I like, I'll bring it here, and we can all see it. If you hate this and rather that I just do straight out chapeters, then please tell by review, but give it a chance, also if you see something e-mail me @ daniirish@hotmail.com , I cannot promise I will respond, but I'll try. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lives  
  
An original editorial by Brittney C  
  
"It's just a book." You know the phrase. It comes at the worst possible times. When you're completely hyped for the release of the long awaited fifth book that night. You've had waaaay too much sugar, and you just can't stand it anymore. You've gotta scream at the top of your lungs! Or run around in circles! And suddenly your friend--the one who hasn't read the books--goes, "It's just a book..." complete with the eye roll, and, if you're lucky, maybe even the heavy sigh. Or maybe it's that crucial moment. Everything is riding on how Harry escapes Voldemort's clutches one more time. You're not aware of anything around you, when suddenly someone's voice breaks your barrier: "It's just a book." Oh, but here's the best one. You're crying more than you ever have before. You've lost your godfather....one of your best friends...and someone walks in, "It's just a book." But it's not. It's not just a book. It's a world. A world where everything you dream about comes true. Where you fight and fight and fight for the good side, and watch as evil takes someone you love. Where you can fly, cast spells, and even talk to snakes if you're lucky. You don't just read it. You live it. You're consumed by it. No matter where in the world you call home you dwell at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One might argue that any good book could do that. But Harry Potter has something special. No matter how many other books you read, a true Harry Potter fan will always come back to Rowling's masterpiece...begging to be transformed into that boy wizard we've fallen in love with. Once you open the book, you are Harry. Being Harry has a special appeal beyond all the other characters I have become since first picking up Sorcerer's Stone. There are no rules. Anything can happen. And does happen. Something you never imagined could happen happens. Someone you never imagined could be a villain becomes the worst villain of all. Someone you never imagined could die dies...You can't predict what happens next because, just as you think you have it figured out, the rules change. You start questioning the ones who you've trusted no matter what. Harry isn't just some character, another book collecting dust in your closet. Harry is real. No matter how many other books you read, Harry Potter is still closest to your heart. It's the one you've read three times but can't wait to consume again. You are Harry. Fighting against evil, but never quite defeating it completely. Looking to your best friends who would never let you down. You feel his anger, his happiness, and his grief. Ron and Hermione and Hagrid and Dumbledore. They live within you. So, next time you read the entire series again and someone walks in on you crying hysterically, or on the edge of your seat, or rambling on about it, and says, "It's just a book," don't let it get you down. Just remember: it's not. Harry is alive in our hearts. Go back to Hogwarts. Live in a world full of magic. And never, ever let anyone tell you "it's just a book." To Harry Potter: the boy who lives. 


	4. Back to Black

(Note: I realized that all of my posts have been without a notice saying that JK Rowling owns all   
  
the copyrights, and all of the characters, places, creatures and things in Harry Potter belong to her, sorry!)  
  
(Also: Someone who calls me over-obsessed has alerted me that my year in which Moody told   
  
Harry about the buttock situation was incorrect, sorry folks, it was one year before.)  
  
(Note about the next chapter: as I have just started the story this long weekend, I expect that   
  
MANY more chapters will come…I have some great ideas. But, you won't have to wait too long, I'm in the   
  
process of writing the next chapter. And remember, everyone loves reviews!)   
  
Chapter 2: Back to Black  
  
The atmosphere in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place had definitely changed. Harry felt rather   
  
depressed to be there, and half expecting a great, shaggy, black dog to come bounding down the stairs,   
  
sadly, none did. Harry followed Mrs. And Mr. Weasley upstairs to his bedroom, which was in the same   
  
place as last time. Past the bone-chilling silence, Harry took a quick glance upward at what used to be   
  
Sirius's door, still praying to an invisible force with all his might, waiting, pleading, and hoping that the   
  
great dog would return. But nothing happened. As they entered the musty room above the first floor,   
  
Harry set his suitcase down on the bed. He wanted go running around the house screaming for Sirius, but   
  
he couldn't, it would be foolish. Instead he ventured out of his room to see where Ron and Hermione were,   
  
considering Hermione was here yet. On his way downstairs Harry passed a red-haired girl who turned   
  
around and smiled brightly at him.   
  
'Hello Harry,' Said Ginny Weasley as she passed, 'everyone's downstairs" Hermione, Ron, Luna,   
  
Neville-'  
  
"Luna and Neville?" Harry asked surprised, those were the last people he had expected to meet at   
  
Grimmauld Place. Now he was half-expecting to have a blast-ended skrewt attack him as he turned the   
  
corner. He turned into the front room, no blast-ended skrewts. But there were four people gathered around   
  
a hearth, three Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw. The blonde Ravenclaw girl turned her head first and   
  
looked at the newcomer with questionable eyes.   
  
"Welcome back, Harry. " She said vaguely.   
  
"Hi-er, Luna. . . " Harry didn't quite know what to say, but nevertheless, Hermione had filled in   
  
the awkward silence for him.  
  
"Oh, Harry, come and sit down," she looked at him as though she hadn't seen him in years. Both   
  
her and Ron had grown some, which in Ron's case was now making him look like a sasquach. "Are you   
  
alright, you know, you said hardly anything in your letters, are you sure you're alright, you see we've been   
  
ever so worried about you after what happened at the Ministry for Mag-"  
  
"I know," said Harry quietly, "I've been worried about me too."   
  
An awkward silence followed.  
  
"Well mate, " said Ron brightly, "Do you fancy a butterbeer, then?" Harry had to admit that he   
  
did, so he followed Ron into the dark cellar kitchen. As they were drinking the warm beverages under the   
  
damp light, Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen.   
  
"Can I ask you a question, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, Mrs. Weasley jumped at least ten inches   
  
from the ground, she had seemed not to notice them (which was quite odd as the table was centred in the   
  
middle of the room), and glanced long fully at the window, then turned.  
  
"Why of course, dear, anything-"   
  
"Well, I was just wondering why we could use floo powder to get here when the network is being   
  
monitored by Death Eaters.   
  
"You see, er- Arthur got a private line set up at work." She said rather shortly.  
  
"Oh." Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen rather quickly after that.  
  
"That's odd," said Ron with a vacant expression on his face, "Mum's been going on all summer   
  
about how the floo network was being monitored, and warning us all not to use it." Harry shrugged his   
  
shoulders and went back to his butterbeer.   
  
After finishing their butterbeer, the boys went back to their friends by the hearth, Ginny and   
  
Hermione seemed to be having a vivid conversation, while Luna was trying to explain to Neville why   
  
botuber pus was useful to crumple-horned snorkacks, and how disappointed she had been when the moron   
  
of a tour guide had told her that they didn't exist. But she swore that she had seen one.  
  
The boys rejoined the group, and soon after Ron, Hermione and Harry broke off to go upstairs.   
  
Once they sat down on the bed in Ron's room, they relaxed.  
  
"So Harry, did'ya have a grand summer or what?" Said Ron sarcastically.   
  
"It was OK," Harry didn't feel much like talking.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hermione, concerned.  
  
"Fine, just fine." He stood up and walked over to the window. In attempt to brighten up the   
  
mood, he said: "So, where's Kreacher? Haven't seen him around since I got here." Ron and Hermione   
  
looked at each other.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, his grin now fading.  
  
"Well, its just that-we haven't seen him either, Harry." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, it looks like Mum's almost done with dinner," said Ron looking out over the stairway, down   
  
below, "What to go down?"  
  
"Sure," said Hermione and Harry in unison. 


	5. Bridge of Burden

Before the trio knew it, they were packing their trunks in the luxurious Ministry cars the Ministry had given Arthur in excuse of all of the mishaps, for their return to Hogwarts. 'Right, I think that's all then . . .right?' Mr. Weasley wiped his forehead off with a handkerchief and helped Mrs. Weasley into the front of one of the cars. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all squeezed comfortably into the back of another one, and off they went. Tonks and Lupin were in the one with Harry, and Arthur and Molly had Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Their parents went in the last car. 'I wonder who the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher is this year?' said Hermione, somewhat to herself. 'I wish Lupin would come back and teach us.' said Harry from the right of Ron. Lupin looked back at them. 'Harry, you know just as well as I do that it is not possible . . . no matter how much we wish it was . . .' Harry nodded silently from the back seat. 'Oh, maybe it could be Dumbledore himself!' said Ron, excitedly. 'What are the chances of that Ron?' Hermione muttered, 'Honestly, always going on with the illogical . . .' Harry chuckled to himself and looked our the side window, he was going home.  
  
They finally arrived at King's Cross around half-past-ten, Mr. Weasley was talking to Mr. Lovegood, and Lupin to Tonks. Mrs. Longbottom and Mrs. Weasley both seemed to be keeping to themselves. Seeing as how they were finally nice and early for once, they decided to go onto the platform and get a compartment. Unlike the years before, there were only two Weasleys to be going to Hogwarts this year, and they quickly ran through the border, past the conductor who was saying to what looked like a mechanic about steam. 'Look at all the bloody leakage, Sam. I tell you, it's those damn kids and all of that graffiti, it took the crew and me over a day to get it off, a day . . .' The group of eleven passed many other people, and as Harry scanned the crowd he found no black dog on his hind paws waiting to be hugged goodbye, or torturing any living Malfoy, especially a certain Narcissa. They boarded the locomotive very quietly for they could all see the look in Harry's eyes, pain, sadness, longing. Harry never got very much, and if he every did, it usually got taken away from him. Before entering the compartment Ron turned to Ginny, Luna, and Neville. 'You sitting with us then, are you?' 'Well,' said Neville looking rather taken aback, 'I-I suppose we cou-' 'Oh don't be silly Neville,' Ginny snapped, 'Oh move over Ron, we all know what's going on, give it up.' 'I-I don't had any idea what you're talking about.' 'Of course you don't,' Ginny pushed past him, 'mind if I sit here Hermione?' 'Not at all.' 'Hold on a moment, what are you talking about?' said a very confused Ron. 'I got these great new bracelets over the holidays, want to see them,' Ginny was saying to Hermione. 'WHAT IN THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.' 'Oh come off it Ron.' And they all sat down, laughing at the red in Ron's face that could have rivalled Uncle Vernon's.  
  
After a few hours of wizards' chess, Ron and Harry decided to play some Exploding Snap. Just as Ron singed his eyebrows the train stopped suddenly and the deck exploded. 'What the-' started Ron, but a magnified voice came over the loudspeaker. 'We have encountered some er- technical difficulties with the train. Could all of the Prefects please report to the Prefects cabin for a short meeting.' Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna (both newly appointed prefects), all headed out of the cabin, leaving Harry and Neville alone to play Exploding Snap. But, as it turned out, Crabbe and Goyle were not going to leave Harry alone, even if Malfoy wasn't with them. They entered the cabin. 'Think you're just great eh, Potter?' 'Yeah pretty much, what do you want?' Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, what did they want? 'We er-' 'Pertrificus Totalus!' said Neville boldly from behind Harry (who had to jump out of the way very quickly in order to avoid the spell). The two goons fell to the ground heavily. 'Wow, er- Neville, you really er-' 'They had no right to be in here.' 'Well actually-' just then Ron and Hermione walked back into the cabin. 'Wow, Harry!' said Ron, ecstatic 'I, I didn't, it was Nev-' 'Bloody hell Neville, good job.' They stepped over the petrified bodies and returned to their seats. 'So what's wrong with the train?' asked Harry curiously. 'They er- hit a well . . ., oh god, I can't believe it.' Hermione held her head in her hands, just then, Luna came bounding back into the cabin. 'They do exist, they do, I KNEW IT!!!' 'What?' said Harry utterly confused. 'Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.' Said Ginny returning into the cabin, 'it shorted out all of the trains wire's.' 'Oh.' He said shortly. 'The conductor said, that until they can get some trained mechanical- wizards out here to mend it, we can't do anything. And that could take forever; we're stuck on a bridge, they're going to have to fly.'  
  
* The lights were still extinguished from the broken down train, but the light from the five wands was still rather bright. Hermione let out a rather large yawn.  
  
"Oh, good lord, it's quarter past one." she said checking her watch, "Maybe we should be getting to bed soon." Ginny expressed her opinion in a yawn that rivalled Hermione's.  
  
"Where?" Said Ron, disoriented from being stuck at such a high altitude for so long.  
  
"Use your head Ron, were are we? On a train, now where in the name of Merlin do you think we're going to sleep? We can make some beds out of these seats. I'll have the right of this bench here, and Harry you can sleep opposite me."  
  
"And me?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
"You can sleep to the left of this bench that I'm on."  
  
Ginny picked up some cloaks and made the remaining floor space into a sort of bed.  
  
"Neville and I can sleep on the floor, " she said picking up Hermione's place in taking charge of the sleeping plans, "Neville, here, I've made you a bed by the door, I'll sleep by the window." Neville nodded sleepily and slumped off to sleep onto his newly made bed.  
  
"Right then, if we're all set, I think I'll just take a nip to the loo.anyone want to join me?" She looked meaningfully around the room. Ron, who realized that she was gazing at him with a piercing stare looked up.  
  
"No, I think we're all fine thanks." Hermione left in a bit of huff, though Harry couldn't figure out why.  
  
After Hermione had left, Ginny pierced Ron with the same sort of stare and stood up.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I forgot to tell you something important that Mum and Dad told me to tell you before they er- left."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Well, maybe we should step outside." Ginny got up to leave and her step was responded by a painful cry coming from Neville's head, which she had just trodden on.  
  
"Sorry Neville, " she said very apologetically.  
  
After a few moments Ginny re-entered the cabin alone.  
  
"Where's Ron?" asked Harry drowsily.  
  
"He-err-he had to -er go to the bathroom too." She said uncertainly.  
  
A couple minutes later Ron and Hermione returned from the bathroom together, both looking rather disordered. After a couple of minutes of talking in the soft light from the wands, they gave into the sandman and finally went to sleep. 


	6. The Sorting: Part 1

(Disclaimer: All characters, places, and basically the world im wirting about belong to JK Rowling! A terrific writer, and an even more terrific person [right Melissa!!!])  
  
The train pulled into Hogsmade around four the next evening; the mechanical crew had arrived during the night and had removed the "bug" from the system. But, the darkness couldn't stop Luna from trying to get a picture, sadly, her quest had failed. They got off the train and saw Hagrid call over the first years, who looked petrified at the idea of going in the lake, one first year was actually threatening to call her parents if he 'made her go out there, that brute!' But even the comic styling of Hagrid with his hands in surrender and backing away, could not make Harry forget why he saw thestrals, as he walked up with Ron and Hermione and sat in the carriage. 'You OK Harry?' said Ron when he say the look on Harry's face. 'Yeah, fine.' Turning his mind back to Hogwarts, 'so, what do you reckon on that new teacher, think he'll be as cool as Moody?' 'Well the Moody we knew and loved was an escaped convict, and a nutter.' 'Honestly, you two, we'll find out in a quarter of an hour.' Said Hermione, growing tired of their bickering. 'Why do you attack everything I say?' question Ron crudely. 'I don't!' 'Yes, you do!' 'Ron, if anything you attack everything I say . . .' Harry had no other place in the world that he would rather be, he was home, and he would be for the next ten months.  
  
The trio entered the great hall and breathed in the smell of the food being cooked from the kitchens below. They went to the Gryffindor table and sat down, they all wanted to see the sorting. The best part of the new school year - so far. Professor McGonagall was standing up at the front of the hall beside an old hat and a three-legged stool. She left the hall briefly and returned with a long line of terrified looking first years. She called out the first name. 'Abbot, Susan' a small girl who looked identical to her older sister approached the Sorting Hat and Professor McGonagall put it on her head. 'Hufflepuff!' the Hat declared, and Hannah jumped up on her feet and cheered, looking like a loon.  
  
'Avery, Darryl.' Professor McGonagall looked up sharply when she called the name, and placed it on the boy's head. 'Slytherin.' The hat cried.  
  
'Boyardee, Alonzo.' And 'Electra, Caryma were called next, and put into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Next came, 'Evans, Mark.' And as the hat decided that he was to be put in Gryffindor, Harry couldn't help thinking the name sounded familiar.  
  
Finally 'Zefar, Lola' was sorted into Hufflepuff and Dumbledore stood up to say his speech, as usual. His face, however, was not the usual twinkle-in- the-eye, half-smile expression, but a grave expression, tough as stone met their eyes when he stood up. It earned him the utmost respect from the students. A silence, deafening as the cry of a banshee followed his rise and he cleared his throat, looked down at McGonagall (who was looking just as grave) and open his mouth.  
  
'Welcome back and welcome to Hogwarts. This year's speech will be different that the others, as will the year. And it is my DUTY to warn you all in the schools and in your life's best interest about the rise of Lord Voldemort.' Many students winced at the name. 'I know that last year, however much I warned you, many of you chose to disregard my opinions, for whatever reason. This year, with the confidence and support of the Daily Prophet, and the Ministry of Magic, we have set out a warning, and a statement: Lord Voldemort is back. We do not know what his plans are, or how he will strike, but we warn ALL and everyone you,' he lowered his nose and looked over his glasses to the Slytherin table,' that no matter you are, or whatever connections you may have, you are still in danger. On a more content note,' he smiled and Harry saw the life come back into his eyes, ' For now, we have food, friends, and the whole night to celebrate the new school year.'  
  
After a delicious feast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all headed back to Gryffindor Tower, the boys left Hermione and Ginny at the stairs and went to bed. No sooner after Harry was drifting off to sleep, did Professor McGonagall burst into the dormitory. 'Harry! You need to see Dumbledore, at once, come on Potter, get up!'  
  
(Yeah! 4 chapters in 4 days! Go me!!!) 


	7. The Sorting: Part 2

(AN: These are not my characters, my world, or my situations. They all belong to JK Rowling!) (AN 2: For anyone who doesn't know already, the date for the release of the PoA here in Canada is scheduled for June 04, 03! Just thought you might want to know!)  
  
Harry raced up to the stone archway and waited, curiosity building up inside him, while Professor McGonagall said the password (Drooble's Best), and Harry ran up the stone stairs, to meet Dumbledore. He was sitting at his great desk with his fingers steepled, and surveying Harry over them.  
  
'Come in Harry.'  
  
'I-I already am Professor.'  
  
'Take a seat.'  
  
'Harry, we did not get much of a chance to talk last year with Sirius's death.' He spoke clearly, as if it did not bother him, and the truth pierced through Harry, Sirius was dead.  
  
'Yes Professor.'  
  
'So upon looking into my Pensieve, I received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, someone had attacked Mr. Fudge.'  
  
'Er . . .'  
  
'The Ministry has asked me to fulfill his duties while he is in care,' Dumbledore looked up at Harry, 'but I responded in saying that I would never leave this school when the very fate of our world depends on one boys survival.'  
  
'Er . . . '  
  
'You know as much as I, Harry, that Voldemort cannot reach you when you are here, but for how long, I cannot say. Our Order is growing weaker, more and more people are getting killed. We have the support of the Ministry, but there are sure to be followers in there.'  
  
'Like who Professor.'  
  
'Can you think of no one, my boy?' Harry racked his brain, the answer was so simple.  
  
'Lucius Malfoy?' Harry asked earnestly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly.  
  
"Mr. Fudge holds him the highest regard. He is one of the main followers of Voldemort. The war has begun Harry, you are young, and you were not there the last time. But you will be this time, and sadly this war will be greater than the one before. And I cannot take the weight of the world off of your shoulders. Believe me, I would if I could, but I do not believe it possible, and if it 'twas, it would be sure to be illegal.'  
  
'Er . . .' Harry had no idea what Dumbledore was trying to tell him.  
  
'This war will horrible, many people you trust will be under the imperious curse. You will have to be careful upon who you lay your faith.'  
  
'I-I know professor.'  
  
'And you understand what you are.'  
  
'I-I think Professor.' Having no idea what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
'Very well, Harry,' he took a long, shaky breath, 'best be getting back to bed then.' Harry made for the brass-handled door.  
  
'Sirius did not die for you to take this lightly boy!' A voice perturbed from one of the sleeping paintings. Harry looked up. 'PHINEAS!' Dumbledore said sharply. The painting went back to sleep., but the snores were a little too loud (as they had been earlier). 'I am sorry Harry . . .' you could see the stress in Dumbledore's eyes. He looked ten times older than he ever had to Harry. 'No problem Professor.' Harry turned to resume his path to the door, but Dumbledore called him back. 'Harry, I need you to understand that I am not trying to ruin your life,' Dumbledore smiled, 'I am trying to save it and many others; I cannot impress upon you enough how delicate the situation is. I needed to be sure that you felt the same. You must be on your best guard, at all times. Anything could happen at anytime.'  
  
Harry made his third attempt for the brass knob, but something held him back, an invisible force: curiosity. 'P-professor, why did you need to tell me all this tonight?'  
  
'My dear boy, as I have already said . . . anything could happen . . . at anytime.'  
  
* Harry returned to his dormitory well past one. As he entered, Ron sat bolt upright in bed,. 'You back? What did he want.' Harry tried not to laugh at the look on Ron's face, somewhere between curiosity and a murderous glare.  
  
'Her er. . , well, to be honest, I'm not really sure.'  
  
'What, how can you not be sure? McGonagall came in here like it was WWII[1]! It had to be something.'  
  
'That was it, I guess, WWII . . .'  
  
'What in blazes are you talking about?' exclaimed Ron, a little too loudly, for Neville gave a rather large stir and snorted.  
  
'Well he kept saying stuff like: "you know what you are", and how the world's wait is on my shoulders.'  
  
'Sucks to be you mate.'  
  
'I know.' It was silence after that, and Harry, utterly scared to death, went to sleep. Only to encounter dreams of a bright white room, and an old man lying on a bed, with a lime green bowlers' hat on his beside table.  
  
(AN3: Also, just to sound ultra-smart (because we all know that I'm utterly brilliant!), "The Sorting, Part 2" signifies that Harry is being "sorted" into his position in life. Therefore his second time being sorted. Also, I didn't think it necessary to start a whole new chapter on one and a half pages, so, there we go. Thanks for reading.I know this chapter might have not made that much sense to you now.but it will help in the long.) (AN4: I also apologize for McGonagall's extravagant entry, it could've have been more common, but then again, 1) I wanted a cliffhanger, (;)), and 2) it will help the plot!!! I Promise!!!) ----------------------- [1] WWII = Wizarding War 2 HAHA, I'm so funny, (actually, I stole that from someone!!) 


	8. Owls and OWLs

The weather was very grey the next day, as Harry, Ron and Hermione ate their breakfast. Harry was tired from night before and from what Dumbledore had told him. He did not enjoy having to save the world. He would gladly hand over the responsibility to Colin or Dennis Creevy if he could, he knew they would be more than happy to except. After the speech Dumbledore had given the school last night people were looking at Harry differently. Not that anyone knew what had gone on in the Department of Mysteries, not that any of them cared. But they knew that it was always Harry who saved their lives, and now that it was confirmed that Voldemort had once again returned, they just sat there, waiting for Harry to garnish a sword and run out of the Great Hall shouting profanities about Voldemort.  
  
'Harry you look absolutely exhausted. What happened last night?' said Hermione over her egg and potatoes, Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
'Yeah Harry, what did happen after McGonagall told you that-' Ron's inquiry was suddenly interrupted by a loud screech, and a tawny owl dropped a Daily Prophet on Hermione's lap.  
  
'Right, after McGonagall told you th-', but some more screeches came in, and over a hundred owls flew into the Great Hall, all of different kinds. A handsome eagle owl landed swiftly beside Hermione's plate. She untied the letter from it's leg.  
  
'Oh my gosh,' she exclaimed, 'it's our O.W.L. results, I can't look!' she handed the letter to Ron who looked at her in disgust.  
  
'Hermione, you got practically all Outst-'  
  
'Practically?'  
  
'Well yeah,' said Ron glancing at the sheet of parchment, 'in Astronomy you got and Exceeding Expectations, and in History of Magic you got-'  
  
'Yes?' she asked glaring at him as if daring him to continue for his life.  
  
'Ah look, my results are here, all yours Harry.' He handed over Hermione's parchment to Harry, as a small barn owl landed in his cornflakes.  
  
'Well, you see Hermione,' he started when a large snowy owl hit him in his face.  
  
'Thank you Ron!' she cried, snatched her results from Harry and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
'History of Magic: Acceptable, Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding, Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations . . .' read Ron off his list. Harry glanced at his own.  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
History of Magic: Acceptable  
  
Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Divination: Acceptable  
  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
'Hey, hey Ron!' Ron was occupying himself with gathering his average.  
  
'Yeah?' he looked up at Harry with a grimace on his face.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I-I got an Outstanding in Potions?' Ron looked shocked/  
  
'So did I!'  
  
They both looked up at the high table to where Snape sat glowering over at them. Harry smiled. Because of this one class that he had gotten an Outstanding in, he was a step closer to becoming an Auror. Snape didn't return the smile. Instead, he got up, walked over to Harry and Ron and glowered at them.  
  
'If you expect any. . . special treatment, after what happened in the Ministry, or because of you mark, then, I'm sorry to say that you will both be severely disappointed. The sixth year potions class consists of the most potent potions, so you will work hard, or you may leave.' He turned and walked away. Harry could still see the scar he had retrieved in the first year under the swish of his cloaks.  
  
The boys looked over at the Slytherin table to be greeting by Malfoy laughing at them with Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle with a bruise on his face from where he had hit his head on the train after Neville had jinxed him.  
  
'See you Potions Potter!' called Malfoy as he left the Hall.  
  
'Excuse me,' said a tiny voice to Ron's left, they turned around.  
  
'Yeah?' Said Ron looking disgusted that a small girl and boy were tugging on his robes.  
  
'Could you tell us where the Transfiguration Deparment is?'  
  
'Will you get off me?'  
  
'Sorry sir.' Ron looked quite shocked at being called sir.  
  
'It's on the first floor, on you right.'  
  
'Thank you,' they cried as they ran away, 'come Maryam, can't be late! I heard the teachers' strict!'  
  
Ron watched them leave.  
  
'Do you think we were that bad as first years?'  
  
'Nah. . .' said Harry, 'Come on, we have Defence against the Dark Arts next.' They picked up their bags and ran out of hall, eager to see who the new teacher was. 


	9. Classes, Captains, and Chimaeras

Ron and Harry walked down the hall, talking the whole time about how they would become Aurors on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When they turned into the first floor they saw the two first years that had asked them about the Transfiguration department. But they seemed to be having trouble walking. As Ron and Harry made for the stairs to the second floor (intending to avoid the two struggling first years), Maryam called out to them.  
  
'Sirs, could you help us please?'  
  
'Uh.' Ron turned around and looked at them. They looked terrified to even be talking to a sixth year.  
  
'Please, an old blonde boy put a body bind curse on us, he said we were dawdling.' The young boy beside Maryam piped up.  
  
'Was he tall? Sort of dingy looking?' asked Harry.  
  
'I-I suppose.'  
  
'Malfoy.' They looked at each other.  
  
'Uh, sir?' Ron and Harry turned around.  
  
'Could you untie us please?'  
  
'Er, sure. . .' Ron said, 'How?'  
  
'Oh, I know a spell, I learnt it during the summer.' Harry had spent a lot of time looking over his spell books over the summer, as there was nothing else to do in Privet Drive. Of course, he hadn't actually practised them, but as Umbridge had said . . . you can learn anything from a book.  
  
'Libersolvo!' cried Harry, and the two first years came over on shaky legs thanking him.  
  
'What are your names?' asked Ron curiously.  
  
'I'm, I'm Maryam Dopson,' said the small girl, 'and, and that's Mark Evans. We're both Gryffindors you know!'  
  
'Er- right. . . well best be getting to class then,' said Harry, and they walked down the hall. But Harry seemed to have found new worshippers. They continued to follow him, all the way up to the second floor and into his class, but soon Maryam squeaked with fear and they ran downstairs in fright of being late for their class.  
  
Suddenly, Harry snapped his fingers. 'Mark Evans, he used to live down on my street. Now I remember, how odd is it that he would come to Hogwarts.'  
  
'Scary,' said Ron, trying to sound interested.  
  
Kingsley Shacklebot walked into the class and stood behind the teachers' desk. Harry gave a silent cheer under his desk. He would have a great teacher this year, and a friend.  
  
'Hello class,' he said loudly, 'my name's Professor Shacklebot and I'm going to be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher from now until the Christmas break, when your teacher will be fit to return.'  
  
Harry looked up and Kingsley smiled.  
  
'Right then, I think, since it is your sixth year here, we will start with.hmmm, let's see, wow, you've covered Boggarts already, impressive. What about . . . Chimaeras, yes, lets start on them. Now the Ministry of Magic gives them five X's as a rating, that's rather dangerous. They have the head of a lion and the body of an ox, with the tail of a reptile.' Kingsley went on for hours about Chimaeras and how dangerous they were, also how a nice stunning charm in the belly would knock them out quite easily.  
  
Harry and Ron had a break halfway throught the morning in order to go back to Gryffindor common room and sort out their schedules for the year, along with which courses they were taking. They had had Defence Against the Darks Arts however, because this year, the Ministry had made it mandatory for all students in light of the recent events. They found Hermione on one of the overstuffed chairs already working on her schedule.  
  
'Oh, there you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you.' She exclaimed as they walked through the portrait hole.  
  
'Hermione, you took off after Defence against the Dark Arts was over, we couldn't catch up with you.'  
  
'Yes, well, I wanted to get working on my classes.'  
  
'Right, well I'm dropping Divination.' Said Ron, and crossed it out.  
  
'Same here.' Said Harry.  
  
'Yes, and I think I'll drop Arithmancy.' Said Hermione. They stared at her.  
  
'It's becoming stressful, and anyways I won't need it.' She said in defence.  
  
'Potter!' came a stern voice from the other side of the room.  
  
'Yes Professor?' Harry turned and faced Professor McGonagall.  
  
'You have been elected captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.' she smiled.  
  
'Really Professor?'  
  
'Would I joke on a matter like this?'  
  
'No Professor.'  
  
'Right, well, the tryouts are to be held a week Saturday, so be sure to be on the pitch by ten to start choosing your new team.'  
  
'Right Professor.'  
  
'Oh and Potter, good luck.'  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, he was Captain. After having his Firebolt taken away from him last year, he was captain. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Finally, something to look forward to. 


	10. The Beater

(Disclaimer: This is not my world, my situations or my characters, they all belong to JK Rowling and are protected by copyright!)  
  
(Author's Note: This is one of my favourite chapters so far, it does get a bit slow at times, stay with my please, and thanks once again for reading! Love you all so much!)  
  
(Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs are my FAVORITE characters, oh, and as for Wormtail: DIE!)  
  
'Wow, good job mate.' Said Ron a bit sadly. It seemed as if he had wanted the position of team captain to. But seeing as how Harry had been the youngest seeker in a century, there wasn't a lot of chance.  
  
'Thanks!' said Harry. He still couldn't believe that he had gotten captain. He was so used to Wood always telling him what to do, and then Angelina. But now he would be the one to devise the training plan and choose the team. He was ecstatic.  
  
'Well done Harry,' said Hermione, 'But remember, we have N.E.W.T.s coming up next year. If you want to be an Auror, don't let your training stand in way of your school work.'  
  
'Hermione!' said Ron, shocked, 'can't you just let him be, or be happy for him at least! But I suppose with you I should've expected that.'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Hermione sharply putting down a potions pamphlet.  
  
'Just that, well, you need to focus on something outside your little world of grades and proper manners, I mean, you can't act like this. Harry got Quidditch captain for crying out loud!' He was turning very red and started looking frightened of Hermione as she got up and started yelling. Harry was thinking about getting some fresh air and avoiding Ron and Hermione's fight when he realized that he only had two hours left in break. Two hours to decide his courses for the next two years. He grabbed some of the pamphlets advertising different courses and why they were useful, and ran upstairs to his dormitory. Harry encountered Neville lying on his bed as he opened the door. But he didn't even notice that Harry had entered, for he was fully immersed in a Transfiguration leaflet. He sprawled out on own bed and started looking. What had McGonagall told him he had needed to be an Auror, if that was even what he wanted to be? If he was just going to die anyway, then what was the point of picking a career? Basically what Dumbledore had said was that his life's ambition was to defeat Voldemort and save the world. He should be training instead of picking out courses. But still, he was positive that he would die. A scrawny sixteen year old against a sixty- something year old. The most powerful sixty-something year old wizard in the world. But, he told himself, he would probably be better off to start Auror training now, by taking the right courses. He sighed aloud and Neville gave a little squeak.  
  
'Sorry.' Mumbled Neville, 'I didn't realize anyone else was in here.'  
  
'No problem.' Said Harry, turning back to a list he was making. A thought had occurred to Harry. What did Neville want to do after Hogwarts?  
  
'Neville,' Harry started, 'what are your plans for after Hogwarts?' Neville mumbled something from his side of the room.  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
'Auror.' He said shortly. Harry was shocked. He had pictured Neville becoming the next Professor Sprout, but an Auror? Even if his parents had been great ones, it didn't necessarily mean that he would be. But there had to have been a reason of why he was put in Gryffindor.  
  
'Nice choice,' said Harry, trying to sound supportive. From the 5 years that he had known Neville, he knew that he needed the utmost encouragement in ninety percent o his choices.  
  
'Really?' Neville perked his head up from the opposite direction and turned to face Harry.  
  
'Yeah,' said Harry trying to sound casual, 'I've been looking into that as well.' A couple moments of silence followed.  
  
'Do you- Do you think I would be able to? I mean, when I went for my careers appointment, Umbridge was in the room and she told me that my dreams would be crushed, and I hadn't even said what I wanted to do yet.'  
  
'Don't worry Neville. She said the same to me.' Said Harry quietly, was Neville taking Umbridge seriously? 'Want to look over our classes together?' Neville seemed eager at the idea and jumped onto Harry's bed. Harry looked up at him. He looked very stressed and tired, not to mention scared. Last years fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters must have changed Neville's world. But it seemed to have given him more confidence.  
  
'Let's see . . .' started Harry, 'We'll need Transfiguration, advanced, Potions, advanced, and Charms of course.' He scanned down the list he had made.  
  
'I remember McGonagall saying that we needed . . .er . . . ' Neville looked at some class pamphlets, 'Defence against the Dark Arts, obviously, and, wow, I that's it! Four classes, mind you they're all advanced.'  
  
'What'd you get on your O.W.L.s?' asked Harry, he wondered whether Neville had he marks to become an Auror, he felt bad for him. But Neville reached for the gold piece of parchment and handed it over proudly. Harry looked at it.  
  
Ordinary Wizarding Level results for Mr. Neville A. Longbottom, approved by Beatrice Evans  
  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Divination: Poor  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Poor  
  
'It's great isn't it!' said Neville beaming, ' I don't any of the subjects I got bad on!'  
  
'Great!' said Harry. And he truly meant it, he knew how it felt to never have anything, and Neville deserved these O.W.L.s more than anyone.  
  
*  
  
The sixth year students had all handed in their class choices by eight that evening. Some were smiling as they handed them in, some were grimacing, and some (like Seamus) were cursing.  
  
Harry was relatively pleased with his results, as they allowed him to take the Auror classes, however, he felt reasonably bad about Hagrid. Almost all of his fifth years had gotten Acceptable or worse. Harry made a point to go visit him that night. So at nine o'clock, he met Ron and Hermione in the common room with the invisibility cloak, the three huddled under it with quite a bit more difficulty than they had there first time. Ron glanced at Harry.  
  
'I think we're getting to big for this.' Silently, Harry agreed, but not by his own will. He wished that he could have remained that eleven -year old boy forever. Just having fun with his friends, not having to worry every night about how he would have to defeat Voldemort, or about saving the world. Only if Mrs. Norris would be hiding around the next corner. They stepped out into the chilly September air. They hadn't talked much since they had arrived at Hogwarts; they all still seemed to be touched on the events of the previous year. And weren't really sure if Harry was ready to talk about it yet. They knocked three times on Hagrid's door. They could see his shadow moving past the window as it came to the door.  
  
'Who are ye?' he asked cautiously. Almost as if he were expecting Aragog again. 'It's us!' said Hermione frantically looking behind her; she seemed rather jumpy, as if something was after her.  
  
Hagrid made a motion with his shadow that suggested he was opening the door, and shortly after they were sitting on one his enormous couches under the bright light of his cabin.  
  
'How are yeh?' He asked, simply beaming at the sight of them.  
  
'Just fine, how are you Hagrid? And how's Grawp?' asked Hermione politely, although Harry could see that she could have cared less.  
  
'We're great, thanks fer askin!' So how are yeh all comin' along in yer career choices.'  
  
Hermione said that she'd rather not talk about it, and Ron sat there delightedly telling Hagrid about his dream to become an Auror. Harry didn't really feel like talking. After a couple of stone cakes and pots of tea, they left and went back to the warm of their beds.  
  
*  
  
Quidditch trails were being held that night, and two weeks of classes and homework was starting to catch up on Harry, he was exhausted by the time he walked out onto the pitch. He saw what was left of his team standing in the sidelines. They looked a pretty sorry bunch. And to be honest, Harry felt that thy should have to try out to. So he put all of his team (except Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell who would stay as it was their last year at Hogwarts, and they were some of the best players) onto the field. He still had no idea how he would run this trail. Ron and Ginny looked rather hurt and annoyed at the aspect of having to try out again. But he had assured them that they would be put back on the team. This was just to make the beater's that he was thinking of replacing feel better.  
  
'This year we have the positions of Chaser, two Beaters, and one Keeper open. If the team from last year has kept its shape up, then they might beat you all to it. But not to worry, because this year, we are planning on having reserve chasers and a reserve keeper on the team. This means that they would be attending all practises, but unless their partner is sick, they won't be playing.' Harry found how easily it was to say all this. He thought that he would have messed up before he could say 'Quidditch' but it never happened. He pulled out some pennies from the Quidditch tent and divided the group into two. He told them to work it out who would play what, that way, he could supervise their teamwork. All this time he had been expecting to slip on a Hinkypunk from some mud, and go falling flat on his face. But that didn't happen. Everyone did as he had instructed, and soon, up in the air were the first two teams. They played well enough, Ron played Keeper on one side and Ginny played Chaser on the other. The two Beaters Gryffindor had had from the previous year looked as if they had lost some smarts over the summer. They kept looking as if the bludgers would mortally injure them if they hit them, and ducked every time they came near them. But when the second teams came onto the pitch a third year girl caught his eye. She was playing Beater and had one of the most determined plays that he had ever seen since the time of Fred and George Weasley. She had reddish brown hair and flew through the air towards the bludgers with no fear whatsoever. She moved through the air as if she was gliding across it. When the teams finished he intercepted her as she was going back into the tents, talking to Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell (both of whom seemed quite intimidated by her).  
  
'Excuse me!' Harry ran up to her.  
  
'Yes?' she looked up to him, with no expression on her face whatsoever.  
  
'I was wondering if you could give me some information on yourself.' Harry knew it sounded stupid from the moment the words left his mouth.  
  
'Information?' she raised her left eyebrow.  
  
'Yes, you know, how long you've been playing, your preferred position, etc.'  
  
'Well shall we start with my name?' she asked. Harry was rather taken aback, he had gotten used to being treated with so much respect this practise.  
  
'Sure.' He said, trying to sound casual.  
  
'Amanda, Amanda Riga,' she held out her hand and Harry shook it, 'Beater, and six years, since I was seven, well I played with my brothers.'  
  
'So you're only in third year?' Harry asked sceptically.  
  
'Yes, and so what? You started when you were eleven, don't look at me like that.' Harry quickly wiped the expression of power and rudeness off his face.  
  
'Well, I saw you play tonight, and I think you have the potential to become a good beater. We shall see at the next practise, shall we?' Harry couldn't believe he had just said 'shall'; he was talking to Hermione too much. Amanda walked past him and into the tent.  
  
As the Gryffindor team and hopefuls left the pitch they encountered the Ravenclaw team coming in. Harry saw the newly appointed captain, Cho Chang gaze at him and shortly say 'hello.' But this time, unlike last year. . . his stomach didn't give an unpleasant lurch. He smiled back. He was over her. 


	11. The Mole

(Disclaimer: This is not my world, my characters, etc. They all belong to JK Rowling)  
  
(Author's note: This is another one of my favourite chapters so far, I know the endings a bit corny, but hey, how else can I say it? Have fun!)  
  
Quidditch trails had been taking the Wednesday and Friday nights of Harry's life, and his teachers had once again been loading him with impossible homework, even if he was only taking four classes. Hermione and Ron were also in all of Harry's Auror-destined classes, along with Neville (although he gave a terrified squeak every time Kingsley said the word battle, or war). But the atmosphere in the castle seemed to be different from last year. In the halls, everyone passed Harry with whispers or funny look. Some congratulated him meekly, and some (like the Slytherins) threw Dungbombs at him when they got the chance, but Kingsley Shacklebot was never far behind. But Harry had been enjoying life, as he was being kept busy; and it was only at night now that he was feeling empty. Harry crept downstairs into the common room. It was raining so hard outside that every time he drifted off to sleep, there was a large boom of thunder and a flash of lightening. Almost as if the sky didn't want him to sleep. He lay down on the large red sofa that had been there for as long as he could remember. He soon found himself once again thinking about the nights when Ron, Hermione, and himself had sat here worrying about their exams, or who had taken the Philosopher's Stone. Harry held those days as close to him as possible, he wanted, he needed to escape the reality of today; where more and more innocent people where getting killed. It was these memories that drifted him off to sleep.  
  
The man in the hospital bed was slowly getting up, his lime green bowler's hat always beside him. He sat up and propped some pillows behind his head. He was looking around the room nervously; Harry could see that from where he was standing, behind a tapestry. As the man turned his head in the opposite direction, Harry sprinted towards him and held his wand to his neck. Holly, with phoenix feather. This wand had done many things, and been many places, and it matched only one person's. The man's eyes looked tired, and had the signs of many sleepless nights behind them. His once pudgy figure had diminished significantly since he had been lying there. Over three weeks now.  
  
'What do have to tell me?' Harry's voice was no longer the one of a sixteen -year-old boy, but a high-pitched unnatural one that chilled to the bone. The figure in front of him began to shake.  
  
'Nothing m-my lord,' he spoke as if was terrified of his very voice, 'I-I, know not as much as some others, I-I have been ill. '  
  
'So you have nothing to offer me?' the voice protruding from Harry's mouth was milked with horror.  
  
'W-well, Master, I do know that th-the Ministry now has the help o-of A- Albus Dumbledore behind them.'  
  
'I already knew that, you insolent fool, can you tell me something I didn't, or do I have reason to kill you now?'  
  
'N-no, my lord, I-I am recovering, and soon I will have immense use to use to you.' The man was shaking so much he was on the verge of having a seizure, 'I have been your most faithful servant, why I have-'  
  
'Yet when I ask you to do something, what do you do?' Harry wanted to kill this man, he was not serving him well, yet, Harry knew inside of his that there would be no substitute for him, 'I will give you one more week, if you do not come up with something then, I will dispose of you.' Harry spoke clearly and confidently, which was worse than his yelling, he removed the wand from the man's neck.  
  
'Th-Thank you M-Master.' The short man drew himself underneath his covers. Harry felt himself start to spin, but his body felt detached from itself. He was disaparating. He soon found himself in a house, in a room that he knew very well from two years prior.  
  
'Soon Nagini, soon.'  
  
*  
  
Harry woke up and found himself lying on the ground beside the couch, his scar was searing of pain, fit to burst. But amidst it, Harry got up and checked the extravagant clock on the mantel of fireplace. Four in the morning. He slowly climbed the stairs to his dormitory and tried to recuperate what he had just seen. A man, and another man. Voldemort was one, Harry was sure. But who was the other? He remembered a lime green bowler hat was present. Could it be? Was the Minister for Magic working for Voldemort? Harry felt sick to his stomach, now he understood what Dumbledore had said to him that one night, many weeks ago: 'Trust no one.'  
  
Harry had a restless night of sleep that night, but did not dream further of Voldemort or Fudge. Ron gave large yawn from his four-poster, and soon, the five boys where dressed and ready to have breakfast. It was Saturday, and a very important Saturday to most of the Gryffindors. Today was the last Quidditch trial. Harry would decide who would be part of the team. Hopefully the winning team. But still, his dream of last night had not yet escaped his head yet. As Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table opposite Hermione, Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione shoved a paper in his face.  
  
'Look you two. The Daily Prophet reports that since Monday there have been more and more killings, some of pure-bloods.' Harry read the article below six pictures of different houses, each with the Dark Mark floating over them.  
  
Since Monday there have been increasing killings, Melissa Jordan of the Daily Prophet reports, purebloods and Muggle-borns have both been involved. The reappearance of the Dark Mark showed itself for the first time since the Great War over the Johnson's house on Monday, October 7th, 1996. Since last Monday, many others have followed (see captions above for names). No Death Eaters have yet been apprehended, but the Ministry of Magic says that they have suspects, Governor Lucius Malfoy quotes: 'A tragedy it is that so many have been killed since the Great War first started, and now it is commencing again, but rest assured that we have names and we will apprehend those who are guilty.' But while Gov. Malfoy believes that the war will end soon, and assures us not to be alarmed, many of the population is taking precautions. Over forty percent have already gone into hiding,  
  
Harry glanced up at the pictures of normal looking houses, the only abnormal thing was a large skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. He read the captions out loud.  
  
'The Johnsons were the first to go on Monday, their two daughters Gwendolyn and Kelly were murdered as well, they were both attending Beaux batons Academy, while visiting home for their mother, Sarah's, health was at its worse.' Harry took a deep breath, it was starting, 'Following the Johnstons was Jane and Rudolph Vector, a mother and son, both working for the Ministry at the time.' Harry continued to read out loud, and with each word, his worries about the Weasleys and everyone else on the face of the earth got bigger. He could jut picture the Dark Mark floating above the Weasley's house, and the words blood-traitors carved onto the front door. He had to tell Ron and Hermione bout his dream.  
  
'. . . and then I woke up.' He finished minutes later.  
  
'Harry, I reckon you should tell Dumbledore, if he knows then he can tell the Order to watch out for-'  
  
'No Hermione, I don't want him to shove it in my face again that they were my battles to fight and that I determine the end of the world, he can just sit there all alone and twiddle his thumbs, while I go out and die.'  
  
'Harry, I think you're being a bit unreasonable, after all he's only trying to protect you, you know.' She looked like she was a bout to cry. Harry glanced at Ron and raised his eyebrows. But Ron shook his head.  
  
'Harry, I think Hermione's right, your being thick, what if the Order go blabbing to Fudge? Then what?'  
  
'The Order wouldn't be that stupid, I don't fancy talking to Dumbledore again.' Ron shook his head and looked ashamed of Harry. Harry picked up his bag and headed out onto the Quidditch field. The cool fall air hit his face as he walked down the stone path to the Quidditch pitch. The leaves crunched under his feet as he went. For the most powerful boy in the world, to put it bluntly, he felt terrible, weak and most of all, powerless.  
  
He mounted his Firebolt and accelerated up into the sky. Trails weren't for another hour. He loved the feeling he got when he was up in the air. The wind wisping through his hair, he felt light, important, and most of all-powerful. He did a few practise runs with a snitch he had taken from the tent. Twenty minutes later a figure came out onto the pitch, and Harry flew down to tell whomever it was to go away, practise didn't start for another forty minutes. He liked being alone, and didn't want anyone to come and disturb him. But as he grew closer to the ground, he saw that it was a girl with raven black hair and a half smile on her face. It was Cho Chang.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he said as he had landed, he could think of nothing else to say. She looked rather taken aback but recovered quickly.  
  
'I've come to practise before I have team trails in about half an hour.'  
  
'I have team trails in half an hour.'  
  
'I booked the pitch with professor Flitwick ages ago.'  
  
'Well I booked it with McGonagall yesterday, she said it was the only available time.' His temper was rising, he wished that she would just go away.  
  
'Harry, I have the pitch.'  
  
'No, I do.'  
  
'Look, Harry, I realize that you are still in love with me but this is Quidditch, so you don't have to act all-powerful.' Harry felt like someone had just hit him over the head with a unicorn horn. He, still in love her, he rather kiss a blast-ended skrewt.  
  
'W-what the hell are you talking about?' he wanted to punch her, make her go away, why couldn't she just understand?  
  
'Harry,' she said slowly and calmly, it made Harry want to hit her even more, 'I see the signals, you love me, and I'm sorry, but we tried getting er- together last year, but it just didn't work.' She looked at him with a searching look.  
  
'WHAT?' Harry found himself yelling, 'IT DIDN'T WORK BECAUSE YOU WERE A BLOODY LUNATIC!' Cho looked like she was going to cry, but in the same tone she said:  
  
'I know how you feel Harry, I've been reading a lot about it, let out your ang-'  
  
'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CHO! YOU CRIED EVERYTIME YOU SAW ME! AND ALL YOU EVERY TALKED ABOUT WAS THAT DAMN CEDRIC DIGGORY!' He felt bad about saying that about Cedric, but at that moment it was true, why did she even go out with him if she was still in love with Cedric. She started to cry again.  
  
'OH GOOD LORD CHO,' his voice was becoming hoarse, but kept yelling, she needed to realize that she was driving him up the wall, it was vital that she understand, 'WILL YOU STOP CRYING, YOU ARE A RAVING LUNATIC! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU ARE CAPABLE OF NOT CRYING!' but something caught Harry's eye from over her shoulder. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams and hopefuls were standing at the end of the pitch staring at Harry and Cho expressionless.  
  
'WELL, WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT, GO GET READY TO PLAY SOME DAMN QUIDDITCH!' Harry shot one last look back at Cho and went to join his team in the tent.  
  
'Well,' he said taking deep breaths in between sentences, 'this is the last practise of trails. I think that you have all done very well, and played your best, and tonight, I will chose eight of you: two beaters, a keeper and a reserve keeper, and a new chaser, along with three reserves. So lets get some pennies on and start to play, work out your own teams and get ready, I want you all out on the pitch in three minutes!' he snapped and amazingly, he flew his broom out of the tent. He was angry, he wanted to curse Cho, she didn't understand that the reason he was upset wasn't because of her, but because of Sirius, and Dumbledore, and most of all, of Voldemort. He was the one who had ruined his life, and many others. He was going to pay. 


	12. The Rise of Flitwick: Part One

(This is not my world, my characters, or my situations, they all belong to JK Rowling!)  
  
(This is and ultra-long chapter, but I love it, it covers soo much. So sti tight, it'll finish before you know it!)  
  
(AN: Found clue for Sirius's death, you probably already know it, but I think it's cool anyways: On the ward that Mr. Weasley is in, it says  
  
Creature-Induced Injuries  
  
Dangerous  
  
Dai Llewellyn Ward  
  
Serious Bites  
  
Now take the first word of each line= ta da!!! Creature Dangerous (Kreacher Dangerous) Dai Serious (Die Sirius) Cool huh!)  
  
(Now for the story, and I love all of your reviews thanks soooo much for your support, and for actually reading this!)  
  
Harry stormed off of the pitch and down the halls, past the stone witch with the hump, up seven floors and shouted the password at the Fat Lady (Dragon Bladder), she gave him an evil glare but reculantly let him in. He bashed his fists on the archway as he entered the common room and stared around. There was no sign of Ron or Hermione anywhere. A bit happier (as he had not wanted to talk to them), he grabbed his bag that he had left beside the red couch and started up the stairs not wanting to see anyone, at any moment.  
  
But contrary to his wishes he was once again encountered by Neville in their dormitory, still pouring over a Defence Against the Dark Arts book that Kingsley had told them to study.  
  
'Er- Harry,' he said, not looking up and scratching his head, 'can you help me, I have no idea what to do when a Veela throws its fireballs at you.'  
  
'Yea,' said Harry exhausted, he had been looking forward to crashing into bed, but no such luck. He looked over Neville's shoulder at a picture of an angry Veela approaching a man who was looking at her timidly. 'All you have to do is er- well make a series of extinguishing charms, you know with like water and stuff.' It felt good to put his mind back on something other than his problems with the world. He lightened up a bit, but on the inside he was still furious with everyone, and every living thing.  
  
'Thanks,' said Neville, scribbling down the answer. Harry left Neville's bed to get his own textbook out of his own bag on his bed. But something was still eating at him since his return to Grimmauld Place.  
  
'Er- Neville,' he started slowly, wondering if it would offend him.  
  
'Yea,' he replied, still not turning or looking up from his book.  
  
'I was just er- wondering, why were you at Grimmauld Place this summer, is- is your gran involved in the Order?' He bit his lip, waiting for Neville to lash out at him for asking such a question. But he simply turned silently and looked up. Harry looked into the pudgy face of the boy who had no parents, and could've been him. He wondered if Neville would have been the same had Voldemort chosen him as his threat?  
  
'Well, you know how my parents were Aurors,' Harry nodded his head, 'Well, they were also in the Order, but at the time, my gran had no idea until after they well er- sort of died. Bit odd really,' he said going a bit off track, 'they were in all of the papers,' he stopped for a moment and sighed. Harry looked angrily at him, at least his parents were still alive, but because of Harry, his were dead. A memory of the St. Mungo's ward came into Harry's mind. Neville's mum giving him a gum wrapper, and waddling around. He looked back at Neville who was now staring cautiously at him.  
  
'Sorry,' Harry apologized quickly, he had been such a jerk thinking that Neville was better off than him, Harry couldn't imagine what he would be like if his parents were in the position of Neville's, but still, at least the would alive, 'Go on.'  
  
Neville looked up and gulped.  
  
'Well, you see, after they er- well er-' He was struggling, Harry could see it in his eyes, he did not want to having this conversation, but Harry needed to know, so he gave him a second and looked expectantly at Neville.  
  
'Well, after that,' he said regaining his words, ' my gran always told me how dangerously they had lived and how she hoped that I would never be that stupid. But I always thought that they were, well, very er- brave.' Neville was growing red, but Harry pushed him on, 'so, during the last years, when the war was over and before this one began, she never really talked about him. But after You-Know-Who regained power something came over her. I don't know whether it was that she believes Dumbledore or wants to help him or whatever, but she was talking to her friend Mrs. Figg about the last Order and got invited to become part of the new one. She was the most mixed up I have ever seen her. She wanted to prove the point that she had been trying to prove since she took me in, but she also wanted to live for my dad, you know, show me that he was a great guy or something. So one day this summer, right after my birthday, we er- just packed up and left. I think she's living at Grimmauld Place full time now. I still don't really know what she can do for the Order, but she seemed reculant when she was first asked to sign, worried about protecting me, you know, she's always sort of acted like it could have been up to me to save the world.' Neville gave a soft chuckle, and Harry felt his heart break. Here was this clueless sixteen-year-old boy always trying to be the one to impress everyone. How would he have delt by being "the One", he still had no idea, Harry had to tell him, he needed to know. But Dumbledore's words came into his head and he remembered that it was his war to fight, he would make his father proud of him, he would do what was right, and he would save the world. For Sirius.  
  
Harry ventured into the Gryffindor common room right after dinner that night. He had told his hopefuls that the new Gryffindor team would be posted by seven o'clock, and he had nothing done yet. But he had a good idea in his head on who he would be picking. He took out a blank piece of parchment and a spare quill from his bag and sat in front of the fire, in front of the hearth where Sirius had risked being caught multiple times to see him. For Sirius, he thought as he titled the page Gryffindor Quidditch Team for 1995- 1996. He sighed. How long would this war go on? He was fit to burst already, and it was already the nineteen nineties. The war had been going on for to long now, even if they had had a short break. He took a deep breath and began the process of elimination.  
  
Manel was good, David Manel, a muggle-born trying out for chaser. But Ginny needed that spot, she was better than him. Maybe he could be a reserve chaser. He put him down under a column entitled: Reserve Chasers, it wasn't like he'd really ever play anyway.  
  
And so it began, he spent a good half-hour figuring out reserve chasers and a reserve keeper. By the end he was still struggling with Beaters. He knew in his heart that Amanda Riga, the fiery beater, deserved the spot, but he hated her, why on earth was she so rude to him? Couldn't she see that he had a job to do? She had no right to obstruct him like that, he had merely told her that she might have been a bit to young to be cornered by bludgers, but if Fred and George could do it . . . he sighed and put her name down under beaters, it was the hardest thing he had done in a while. Finally, he picked Noah Kraal as the other beater and posted the list. The reserves didn't matter, they would never play.  
  
Riga was the first into the room, she was glancing at her watch as she walked down the stairs to the list, she gave one expectant stare at Harry and then glanced at the list. He could see a smile creep up her lips. And soon enough, some giggly girl friends came running down the stairs screeching. She seemed a bit repulsed by them, but no matter. One down. Thought Harry in the back of mind, still looking at the list.  
  
Next came Arthur Griswold, the son of the rich man who had invented Griswold's Bubbles (trap your friends, and watch them float), he had expected to make the team, but sadly he hadn't. He walked up to Harry after looking at the list.  
  
'You'll hear from my father about this Potter!' he glared menacingly at him. Harry glared back, he wasn't going to take this anymore, he was sick of it.  
  
'So I'll be telling him the matter of you playing terribly when I hear from him then.' And he left Griswold glaring at the place where Harry had sat as he got up and marched up the stairs. He had tried his best, and eliminated anyone who hadn't. End of story.  
  
He had been spending more and more time in his dormitory lately, and less and less with Ron and Hermione, he still saw them in class and at meals, but lately he had been feeling distant from them. He opened the door to his dormitory and met Dean and Seamus chatting happily on Seamus's bed. Harry, desprate to get his mind off anything to do with the Order, Voldemort, or Quidditch, sat down next to Dean and tried to join in the conversation.  
  
'Whats up?' he said with a forced grin on his face.  
  
'Not much,' replied Dean, ' Just talking about how great it is that Umbridge's reign of terror is over.'  
  
Harry laughed, but it wasn't his own, it was forced, and sad, he remembered Umbridge, he remembered everything from her pudgy, short fingers, to frog like face, and her Decrees, he wished, however, that he didn't have to.  
  
'You know, remember when we used those things that Fred and Geor-' at that moment a loud screech came from the window and a school owl flew inside and onto Dean's lap. He stopped talking in mid-speech.  
  
'Who's it from?' asked Seamus.  
  
'Am I telepathic?' retorted Dean ripping it open, why would someone in the school send him and owl? He glanced at the letter, filled with a girls delicate hand-writing and gasped.  
  
'What is it?' asked Harry, prepared for the worst.  
  
'It's- it's from Ginny,' Seamus started to tease him but Dean stopped him, 'No mate, she-she wants to break up.' Seamus started to laugh at the surprised look on Dean's face, and Harry couldn't help but join him. The moment that owl had landed in the room, Harry pictured a letter from the Ministry telling Dean that his family had been killed, the victims flashed back into Harry's mind. At that moment, Ron walked in. A grin on his face, and tried to join in the growing laughter of Harry and Seamus, as the situation was getting worse and worse for Dean.  
  
'What's up mates?' he said grinning. Dean looked up to see who had entered the room, grabbed the letter and ran out as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
'What's up wit him?' asked Ron, his grin fading a bit into a confused look. Harry and Seamus continued to howl with dying laughter. Harry recovered first.  
  
'Er- Ron, well remember how Ginny and Dean were going out?' he asked, Ron looked completely menacing at this suggestion, as he had tried to ignore it all summer.  
  
'Yes,' he said forcedly.  
  
'Well,' chimed in Seamus, still laughing a bit, 'they-they just broke it off, Ginny decided to leg it.'  
  
'Oh,' said Ron, then the message sank in, 'I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BAS-' his face now matched the colour of the Gryffindor scarf he was still wearing. Harry jumped up to barricade the door from Ron.  
  
'It was Ginny who broke it off,' he explained, 'not Dean.'  
  
'HE MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HER, I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM FROM THE BEGINNING, I KNEW IT!' and he continued to yell for the rest of the evening. After twenty minutes or so, Harry ventured downstairs to see how his list was going. He took the invisibility cloak so he didn't get yelled at anymore. He went to sit down in front of the hearth on the armchair that had just recently been vacated.  
  
'Oof!' he cried two moments later, someone, Dean, had tried to sit on him. Dean looked around, utterly confused. Harry cleared off quickly, and took a spot by the floor. Dean sat down and began to reread Ginny's letter, Harry peered over his shoulder at it.  
  
Dean,  
  
You have treated me wonderfully, and I need you to understand that it is my fault that all of this has happened. You did nothing wrong, I just need some time to work it out, and figure out what is going on around me, after what happened in June, I thought tha-  
  
Harry heard a distinct sound of something being ripped from across the common room, he got up and turned to where his list had been plastered. Griswold was standing there, ripping it down. Harry forgot all about his invisibility aspect, and ran up to him.  
  
'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING.' It really wasn't that large a thing to be fighting about, but Harry felt all of his anger towards the world, and Sirius, and Cho, and Ron and Hermione, and Dumbledore coming out as he spoke. Arthur turned around shaken to see Harry claring knives at him.  
  
'I- I was just er-'  
  
'YOU MAY NOT, IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM EVER DISRESPECT MY TEAM OR ME! YOU HAVE NO REASON IN ALL OF HELL, TO BE TEARING DOWN THAT POSTER.' Harry could feel his anger boiling up in front of the quivering second-year boy.  
  
'I PICKED THE TEAMS BASED ON ABILITY, AND NOW, IN THE FUTURE YEARS, YOU HAVE JUST COST YOURSELF A QUIDDITCH PLAYING OPPORTUNITY FOR GRYFFINDOR!' he turned round on his heel top face Dean staring at him, shaking with anger.  
  
'W-where you reading my letter?' he asked. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, there was no right answer.  
  
'I'll ask you again, where you reading my letter?' Dean wouldn't believe him if he said no, and would murder him if he said yes. So he turned up towards the stairs and ran, without a further glance at Dean or Arthur.  
  
Harry heard Dean try to sneak back into the dormitory, past Ron to grab a pillow that night, and settle into bed. But Ron's wand was too quick for him. Ron had earlier put a heat sensor charm on Dean's bed, so that it sensed Dean touching it, it would turn red hot and burn him. Harry didn't say anything. But he got up and tossed Dean and extra blanket and pillow from his own bed, and went back to sleep. Dean hadn't said anything either, he just glanced at Harry for the longest time.  
  
*  
  
Morning came, and Ron, to his anger, found Dean sleeping on the floor at the end of his bed. But he didn't bother to wake him. He just stepped over him and stretched before going down to breakfast with Harry. Dean wouldn't say anything to Ron about Harry's generosity, no matter how mad the boys were, they had reached an unspoken agreement not to anger Ron more than necessary. They met Hermione in the common room, smiling, brisk, and ready to take on the day. Harry greeted her cheerily; he had been treating them so bad lately.  
  
'Well, good morning Harry,' she said beaming, ' you certainly look cheery today.' She turned to Ron, who told her good morning and they shared a glance. Did they know something Harry didn't? He decided that he would let it slip. They could fight tomorrow. Today, they would have a good day. For Sirius.  
  
There was no news of any muggle or wizard killings in the Daily Prophet that morning, and Harry was relieved. He couldn't have taken it. He looked up into the cold November sky that was being projected onto the ceiling of the Great Hall. But today, the birds were out, and the sun was shining. A great day for the Quidditch practise he had tonight, the first one with his team.  
  
The trio walked to their first class together, Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall wasn't there yet, but this year, she had always been tardy for class, most unlike her. She finally came running through the door the moment the bell sounded and instructed them all to take their seats. They enjoyed a fully captivating Transfiguration lesson. Then they ventured off to Charms where they had begun learning how to do disillusionment charms. Of course, only on small objects, Hermione had put a full charm on her quill, as Ron's only lost some feathers. Harry's had began to write with ink that blended in with whatever colour paper he used. It was only between the walk from Charms to Defence Against the Dark Arts, did they meet anything particular.  
  
The seen of a small first year struggling with a jittery leg curse as two other first year Slytherins laughed at him. He was crying, by the first year did not lift his charm. His comrade turned to him and mumbled something, they both laughed and looked over in the direction of Harry.  
  
'That's the boy my father told me about, his cousin's brand new, and my father said that the war matters on what happens to him.' The crowd that had gathered around them all turned to look at Harry. The two Slytherins were smiling, and in seconds, Harry had them at wand point.  
  
'I have no doubts that you are from a pure-blood family that is well, shall we say, not helping the cause. BUT I DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOKEN ABOUT LIKE THAT! DO YOU DAMN WELL HEAR ME!' the two boys snickered. As Harry yelled at them, the shorter one turned to the other.  
  
'C'mon Avery, we should go.' He pointed to behind Harry somewhere, and they took off. Harry turned around and was faced by Malfoy.  
  
'How many points should I tell Professor Snape to lift from Gryffindor? One hundred?' he smiled a wicked smile and grabbed Harry by the arm. Harry yelled at him.  
  
'GO SHOVE A BLAST-ENDED-SKREWT UP YOU'RE A-' but a spell had been called from down the hall.  
  
'EXPELLIARMUS!' shouted Hermione, and the two first years fell in their escape. Hermione grabbed their arms and dragged them over to Malfoy.  
  
'My fellow prefect,' she said in ominous tones that could have sent shivers down your spine, 'how many points do you think we should ask Professor McGonagall to dock from Slytherin. Hmm,' she said, glaring knives at Malfoy, who was quite repulsed by being called: "her fellow prefect", 'Well, let's see, there's two of them, and they each preformed a curse on this first year, also they called him a mudblood,' she shook at this word, 'something I'm sure you have never said,' Ron looked at her, he remembered the time he had, Malfoy still hadn't gotten caught for it, 'since it they are so despicable, I think eighty points ech will be sufficient, what about you? And surely Harry won't get one hundred points taken off for yelling, after all they did insult him, did they not?'  
  
Malfoy's face was angrier than ever. Hermione had a point, and he didn't want points docked from Slytherin.  
  
'I'm sure we can come to an agreement.' Hermione's voice was one that would have made Umbridge proud. Malfoy looked up at her, his eyes ablaze with frustration.  
  
'On your way Potter.' He said, releasing Harry, and Hermione released the two first-years. Malfoy leaned into Harry, and spoke in a voice that only Harry could hear.  
  
'You're dead Potter, you're damn well dead, and Dumbledore to, you'll all end up like your dear old dog.'  
  
Harry lashed out, stepped back and lashed out his wand. But Hermione grabbed it from his hand.  
  
'No Harry, I just got Malfoy off your back for you, don't start anything again.' She whispered.  
  
'That's right Potter, keep listening to your girlfriend, the only one who defend you, since you obviously can't do it yourself.' He glared ominously at Harry. Beside him, Ron's hands were in fists. Malfoy continued, 'you'll always need a mudblood to stick up for you, won't you?'  
  
'WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE, MR. MALFOY, COME WITH ME!' tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked, coming out of his class. 'HOW DARE YOU CALL MS. GRANGER A- A, OH, I'M QUITE SURE THE HEADMASTER WILL AGREE THAT YOU WILL BE RELIEVED OF YOUR PREFECT DUTIES!' he made to grab Malfoy by the arm, but he resisted. Professor Flitwick grabbed Malfoy by the highest place he could reach, his leg, and pulled. Malfoy fell to the ground and Flitwick put some sort of charm on him that made him follow Flitwick off down the hall. Harry always knew that he like that Professor. 


	13. Updates!

Dear Readers,  
  
Thank you all so much for reading my story, and I would like to tell all you some information on HP, (just some news) before I give you my next chapter and blabble on for 6 pages.  
  
-The trailer will be released Nov.14 at the beginning of the Movie Looney Tunes: Back In Action (Oct.31,03)  
  
- And Chp. 15 is A Halloween special, which just happened to fall on Halloween!!!!  
  
I will always update this page, be sure to check it!  
  
Once again thanks so much for reading, and the reviews, and in my future chapters (in case I forget, like I usually do.) : All characters, worlds, situations etc. belong to JK Rowling..Thanks!  
  
Danielle  
  
i.e.= Loony-Moony-05 


	14. Hallow's Eve

Tomorrow was Hallowe'en, or as Professor McGonagall called it: Hallow's Eve, the day when the spirits rise and are allowed their one night of freedom before returning to their dark and dreaded underworld. She had been quoted countless times in saying how impassionate the Muggles were about it, which was of course a good thing for the magical realm. This year, she had given them the true series of events on how Hallowe'en came to be, for one dull Transfiguration lesson, Hermione had raise her hand.  
  
'Yes Ms. Granger?' asked Professor McGonagall, ceasing to write the rest of the paragraph on the chalkboard.  
  
'Well Professor, I was just wondering if you could give us the full story of why Hallowe-' McGonagall looked piercingly at her for a moment, 'I mean, Hallow's Eve, was started, and how, you see coming from a Muggle famil-'  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled, 'Ms. Granger, I see no need to pretend that it is because you are from a Muggle Family, and are curious, as I know you studied the matter last year in Muggle Studies,' Hermione blushed, but Professor McGonagall continued on, smiling, 'However, because it is a reasonable question, and I suppose you would all rather learn about that then transfiguring your books into rodents.' She looked around, and the class nodded eagerly like first year, she continued to smile. Everyone had noticed that she had been in fairly high spirits lately and the usual bags that had found a home under her eyes since last September had vanished. Harry wondered if Voldemort was retreating. From the other side of the room Hermione muttered a small 'Sorry Professor.'  
  
'It's quite alright Ms. Granger, very well,' she stood up and began walking around the class, Malfoy (who to Harry's dismay was in three of his classes, for he wanted to work for the Ministry 'Just like his father') looked grudgingly at her, but made no comment, ' well, about three hundred years ago, there started a legend that the ruler of the Underworld and the god of the Earth made a deal as to relieve the spirits onto earth for one night, allow them one night of freedom, in exchange for goods of food to the God of the earth. So it began, and after fifty or so years, it developed into myth. However, the magical world was still at risk of being found out higher than before. For this was when a Gold bribe was going on below London, and there had been some reports in the Muggle news about it, of course, they had no evidence or such, so it was never a very popular subject, and often regarded as a joke. Meanwhile, the rest of the magical world was becoming quite impatient at always keeping to themselves, they wanted one night to be free, and show their true self. You do not understand how it feels, for the society we live in today is much more concealed than the one we had before. Anyway, a Ms. Jane Crawford was very interested in legends and such, and eventually came to the conclusion that we would use the old "tradition" of the thirty-first day of October, and so, the Ministry promoted it through Muggle companies by telling them that they would be able to sell more candy and costumes, and thus, even with one night of freedom, we forgot the legend that was made so long ago about the true Hallow's Eve; which was translated for easy-saying some two-hundred years later by the Muggle media: Hallowe'en. But we, the magical community, still know the true meaning, and every Hallow's Eve, we should thank Ms. Crawford for not only giving us an original night of freedom to be proud of who we are, and not to hide, but for relieving the magical world of keeping so concealed from Muggles, for with the costumes having been invented, we can now roam around the streets a little more freely and not have to worry about Muggles skeptication, now, they just think we're mad.' She finished smartly.  
  
They exited the class some ten minutes later, Ron was still thinking about the story that McGonagall had told them.  
  
'There was a gold bribe going on under London, I never knew that.'he was staring straight in front of him.  
  
'Honestly Ron, it's not a very big deal,' said Hermione, exhausted with him. Harry laughed at them, it was so easy for them to be worried about nothing but themselves, Harry, of course, had good reason.  
  
'What?' asked Ron at Harry's laughter.  
  
'Nothing, it's just, you two don't care about anything but well, I have tons of crap to worry about and you're debating about some stupid gold bribe that went on like ten billion years ago!' His two best friends looked shocked. Hermione was the first to recover.  
  
'Look Harry, we understand how you feel about, well, er- everything that's been happening to you lately, but I- we,' she looked at Ron significantly, and smiled, 'really wish that you would stop attacking us, when it's really you who you're mad at.' She blushed she hadn't meant to tell Harry what to do.  
  
Harry was about to yell at her and tell she was just like Cho, when the door to their Potions Class swished open and out leaned a greasy haired head of house.  
  
'IN, YOU'RE LATE, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT IN MY CLASS!' roared Snape, holding open the door for them, 'IT IS ALREADY THE SEVENTH WEEK OF SCHOOL, YOU SHOULD BE PUNCTUAL!' Harry could see his beetle black eyes screwed up in frustration, and Harry suppressed a grin as they ducked past Snape and inside the classroom.  
  
'Now,' he started, standing behind his pedestal and facing the class, 'I believe that some of us deserve punishment for out interruption.' Harry looked around; some Slytherins were still sliding into their seats, typical. 'Ten points from Gryffindor for the three of you.' The trio looked at each other, they had been expecting it.  
  
'Take out your cauldrons and commence preparation of the Greyroot potion, one of the most effective used to ward off dogs, and other evil forces. It was created by the Eastern Europeans in the early seventeen hundreds.' He looked piercingly at Harry, but Harry didn't glare back, he wasn't going to give in.  
  
Hermione's potion turned a watery gray by the end of the two-hour class, and Harry's turned a dark green, he came to the conclusion that if he swished it around a bit, it might become clearer. He picked up his stirring stick. As he swished around the potion, the stick started to vibrate in his hands, and he shot back into the cauldron behind him, which turned out to be Neville's.  
  
'POTTER! What on earth have you down now, boy?' Snape glared at him, and then shifted his gaze to Neville and glared even more piercingly, 'Well, better go wash off Potter, I wouldn't trust anything that came out of that cauldron.' Neville felt his hands shake; Harry looked into Neville's cauldron and saw that it looked the exact same as Hermione's. Neville had done it right. Neville had done something right. Before Harry knew it, Neville was wiping up the cauldron residue around Harry, mumbling unfriendly words underneath his breath.  
  
Harry glanced down at his stirring stick to see what had made it cause such a commotion; it used to stir every kind of potion, why had it started to vibrate? He looked a bit closer and readjusted his glasses. It was his wand. It had sucked up the some of the potion like Dumbledore's did with his Pensive. Now his wand was contaminated with green goo. Brilliant.  
  
They left the class some twenty minutes later, and found that Neville stayed after to talk to Snape about something or other, Snape had embarrassed him even more in class when he said that Neville would be serving a sentence in Azkaban for letting all his convicts escape.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with Dean and Seamus on their way into the Gryffindor common room, Dean wanted to talk to Harry about Quidditch, but Ron seemed very reluctant to share the same ten mile radius with him. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her into the common room, selecting a table far away from the couches that Harry, Seamus and Dean were sitting at. Harry told Ron that he was off to Great Hall for dinner, and if he coming after a lengthy chat with Dean about his team and their aspects and athletics. Ron replied no, him and Hermione would be coming along later. Hermione nodded obligingly and Harry left for the Great Hall with Dean and Seamus. Ron and Hermione were probably having so much fun with out him, like they been all summer and the last one.  
  
After the dinner had started, and everybody was in the Great Hall, the food appeared on the Golden plates as usual, the teachers mounted onto the High Table as usual and the normal chat and clutter continued, as usual. Ron and Hermione still weren't back yet. Harry began to wonder if they were talking about what a prat he had been in the common room. As Harry helped himself to his mashed potatoes the twelve-foot high doors opened and in came Snape, he marched up (fists clenched) to the High Table. As he passed, anyone who could see the back of his head could see that a great deal of hair was missing, and in replacement, was bolt of lightning. Silence held laughter flooded the Great Hall; everyone who had any sense had their knuckles in their mouths to stop the laughter from protruding from their mouths.  
  
Harry felt the eyes of his school on him his entire meal, Ron and Hermione had showed up (both in much better moods, and Harry joined in, this time he wasn't going to hold a grudge) some five minutes after Snape's entrance. Seamus happily told them of the prank, and punched Harry in the arm  
  
'Good job mate.' Ron said as they left the Great Hall.  
  
'Ron!' said Hermione seemingly shocked, 'How can you say that! I'm positive it wasn't Harry, he was in the Great Hall the whole time, plus, what moron in their right mind would put their own characteristic on the back of Snape's head. No, whoever did it was looking to play a joke on Snape, because he hates Harry. I wonder how they did it.'  
  
'And where were you?' Harry shot at Ron, how could Ron have accused him?  
  
'We were er-' he hesitated.  
  
'We were studying.' Finished Hermione. And together the trio walked back to the common room, for a night of rest before Hallow's Eve.  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke during the night to noise coming from the common room downstairs, like furniture shifting back and forth. Maybe Professor McGonagall was rearranging furniture, but what were the odds of that? Maybe it was Arthur Griswold sabotaging Harry's training schedule that he had put up in the common room. He grabbed his wand, invisibility cloak, and glasses from his bedside table and tiptoed down the stairs.  
  
As he turned the corner, he was greeted by Dumbledore and McGonagall having panic attacks in the middle of the floor. They seemed to be setting up a barrier across the Fat Lady; McGonagall was putting locking charms on the portrait hole.  
  
'Should we wake him, Albus?' asked McGonagall worriedly.  
  
'No Minerva, I don't think they'll be able to get in here, and he does not need to have anymore weight on his shoulders.'  
  
'But Albus-' Dumbledore held out a hand to signal her to stop talking, however, she continued in a whisper, 'Are you positive they're here?'  
  
'I saw them coming towards my office, I only just got into the fireplace when-'  
  
A large noise came from the Fat Lady as if someone was running against the portrait hall. Harry froze in the cloak, what was in the castle, and why was it trying to get in. Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and went into his office, it seemed he had gone into the fireplace. A moment later Harry heard noises of charms being shouted from the outside door. McGonagall was guarding the door with her wand out in front her, her hands trembling with every noise. And then Harry heard it clearly.  
  
'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' That was Dumbledore's voice. There were Dementors in Hogwarts, right outside the portrait hole. And they were coming for Harry.  
  
He heard it again.  
  
'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'  
  
Harry felt a shiver fall down his spine like he just dived into Artic waters. And then he heard Dumbledore scream. In the six years he had known Dumbledore, he had never, ever, heard him scream. They must be trying to kiss him. Harry had to do something; he wasn't going to let Dumbledore have his soul sucked out for him. He ran to McGonagall's door, the cloak flowing behind him now. He tried the door, and it opened, he ran to the fireplace. Which was the closest one to the outside of the Common Room? The Astronomy Tower. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from the vase on the mantel, knocking it over as he went. He jumped into the fireplace and enunciated: The Astronomy Tower, praying that he didn't end up in Russia.  
  
He fell onto the cold floor of the Astronomy Tower and ran down the stairs, still under the cloak (although he knew it wouldn't help him with the Dementors), wand at the ready. Then he saw the scene:  
  
Eight Dementors circling Dumbledore, all leaning in slowly, trying to fend each other off, each wanted to give Dumbledore the kiss. Silvery phoenixes were shooting out of Dumbledore's wand, but the Dementors weren't backing off fast enough. Then something interrupted all of Harry's thoughts and functions, from inside his head he heard it.  
  
Fire the Patronus, Harry.  
  
It was Dumbledore, he was using legimency. But Harry still had the invisibility cloak covering him. He looked to his right to see a phoenix shooting right at him, its' powerful wings beating faster than fast. Harry tried to think of happy times, he really did, but there was nothing happy about any aspect of him, nothing at all. So he forced himself to think of his first year, of meeting Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore, wizard's chest. And he felt the energy surge through his body, begging to be let out, he wasn't here, he wasn't in this situation, for the moment, he was under the warm light of Hagrids' cabin, trying to get it out of him about the secrets of Nicolas Flamel.  
  
He raised his wand, and his mouth spewed out the magic words:  
  
'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'  
  
He opened his eyes and saw his biggest stag yet shoot out of his wand, and join the phoenix. They merged together into a hippogriff and pecked and clawed the Dementors until the skin of their bloodless hands was peeling back onto their wrists. They retreated, and Harry watched them, huffing, until the cold was gone and they sulked back into the Forbidden Forest. He started at Dumbledore, his glasses half hanging off his crooked nose. He was shaking. Dumbledore knew Harry was here, but he didn't acknowledge it, instead, he simply took some chocolate out of his pocket, chewed quietly for a few moments and then got up, turned and looked Harry straight in his eyes. Although Harry was positive he could not see him. Dumbledore shot another message into Harry's mind.  
  
Thank you, Harry; I always knew you would turn out like your father.  
  
Aloud he said, 'And lets try not to tell anyone, we don't want any governors running around the school, now do we?' He winked, not at all the essence of the man who had just been cornered by Dementors, but he looked it. He said the password into the Gryffindor common room and muttered a bunch of spells under his breath, then his stood to the side, leaving the doorway open to the world. A jet of red light shot out of the archway, and just grazed Harry's right ear.  
  
'Good work Minerva,' said Dumbledore advancing to the doorway, 'but there really was no need to try and stun me.'  
  
'I-I'm so sorry, Albus, I thought you might h-have been.' her voice trailed off, and she looked like she was about to breakdown and cry, Dumbledore approached her, and put an arm over her shoulder, leaving an empty space in the archway for Harry to slip past. As he walked back up the stairs the voices trailed off, he last heard Dumbledore saying '.we fight for a reason Minerva, and we die for a reason, we are the Order.' As Harry lay in bed trying to sort out the ideas of tonight in his head, a message that Dumbledore had said came back to him:  
  
I always knew you would turn out like your father.  
  
But did Harry want to be like his father, from what he learned from Snape's Pensieve, his father was a bully, simply, there was no other way to put it. He bullied Snape. Was Harry like that? Was Harry a bully? Harry didn't think so, yet as he laid there, tiredness creeping slowly across his eyelids, he couldn't help think he was. After all, he had been in the Order.  
  
Harry awoke the Saturday of Hallowe'en to four empty beds surrounding him. It seemed as if his friends had already woken. He glanced at the watch Hermione had bought him for his birthday that year, it was noon, he had missed breakfast, and perhaps he would sneak down to the kitchens later and grab some food. He jumped up suddenly remembering that today was a Hogsmade day, he pulled on his trousers and a jumper, and bolted down the stairs into the common room and out the door, but, alas, he found that he was too late. He remembered then, that the party left at eleven o'clock. And Ron didn't even bother to wake him. Him and Hermione were probably there having immense fun in the Three Broomsticks, and visiting Fred and George. He sighed and started walking back up to the common room, up the first floor, the second floor, and on the third floor, just before he passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, he almost tripped over three little things half the size of him.  
  
'Harry!' squeaked one, a small girl, if only he could remember her name.  
  
'Remember us?' asked the other, 'Mark and Maryam.'  
  
'Uh, hullo.' He said dully, looking onto the third.  
  
'Mr. Potter sir, Dobby brings two friends to see him sir, Dobby has not seen sir in a while, and Mistress and Master have brought Dobby to see Master Potter sir!' squeaked the tiny house-elf, 'So Dobby is here now, how is Harry Potter sir?'  
  
The house-elf was still in his tittered apparel of unbalanced knit hats, a tie, unmatched socks, and a Weasley jumper. Nevertheless, he was beaming from ear to ear.  
  
'Er- Hi Dobby, great to see you to, but I just missed my day Hogsmade and well, quite frankly, I don't want to talk to anyone.'  
  
Dobby looked quite taken aback, but was still beaming broadly.  
  
'Come with me Harry Potter, Dobby knows a place, can Dobby show Sir?'  
  
'Of-f course Dobby,' said Harry utterly confused. Dobby led him down the hall, and to a stone witch with a hunched back. Harry realized then what was it was, how could he have forgotten?  
  
'Hold on Dobby, I'll need my invisibility cloak,' Harry didn't want to wait, he wanted to go now, and be with his friends.  
  
'Dobby will go get it sir!' the elf squeaked, and quickly disappeared, leaving Harry with Maryam and Mark.  
  
'Harry, can you tell me what it's like living with Muggles?' said Maryam, standing on her tippy toes to reach his shoulder. Mark pushed her out of his way.  
  
'You never asked me that, and I'm half Muggle,' he said angrily, then he turned to Harry and smiled, 'How did you become such a great wizard?'  
  
They kept shooting Harry questions, and Harry kept replying with: 'Er.' until Dobby came sliding around the corner with Harry's invisibility cloak. As Harry climbed into the hump, he swore to but Dobby six billion bars of Honeyduke's best. 


	15. Hogsmeade

The passage into Honeydukes' was just as Harry had always remembered it, cold, wet, and long. He passed the rock walls that seemed never-ending, and saw the stalactites hanging down from the ceiling. How long had he been going down this passageway, he wondered, he made to check his watch but when he noticed the absence of it on his wrist, he remembered that he had left it on his bedside table. He continued down the passageway, long, earthy and dark, with only the light of his wand to guide him. Twisting and turning down the passageway, stumbling every now and then, he wondered if it had really been three years since he had last been down here. It seemed like just yesterday he had met Sirius and now . . . well now, everything was different, Ron and Hermione seemed more distant than ever, his grades were more important than they had been in prior years, and every one was trying to protect him from the one thing that was his responsibility: the world. Suddenly the passage started to rise, panting, Harry kept going, remembering the first time he had been down here. Fred and George had just given him the Marauder's Map, and he had no idea who Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs were. Now two were dead, one was a Death Eater, and the last was all by himself, kept up in an old house with a screaming painting. Had they all known what their futures were going to turn out like back then? Did Prongs know that his son would be the one destined for defeating the Dark Lord, or to face death? Probably not.  
  
Harry suddenly tripped over something stony, and fell onto more of them. The steps up to Honeydukes. Excited that he was going to get a day off of all of the madness of his life, he began to climb. He concluded that there were hundreds of them, then, once again, something hit him. From his head, he had found the trapdoor; he stood there, massaging the top of his head, listening for any sounds above him. But he couldn't hear any, he pushed open the trapdoor and peered around. Boxes. Solely Boxes. He hoisted himself out of the hole and closed the blue trapdoor behind him. Something scuttled in the corner, probably just a spider, he told himself.  
  
No noise seemed to be coming from upstairs, and he couldn't hear any voices, he climbed up the stairs out of the cellar, and made for the door into the store, he reached out his hand for the brass doorknob, but it was already turning. It swung backwards and knocked Harry off his feet and into a garbage bin. Quickly, Harry made sure the invisibility cloak covered him totally. A woman of seventy or eighty years old walked down the stone steps muttering something about rats. She hadn't taken any notice of him, until she turned and faced the garbage can (which Harry was stuck in very securely for the moment, as his rear end was wedged in between two boxes that once held chocolate frog packets), she walked over and peered behind it, lowering her glasses onto her nose, and taking out her wand. Very quietly, as though she did not want to disturb anything that might be lurking in the area. She seemed satisfied and poked her head out from behind the bin. Then, she walked over to the other side of the room, and picked up a large box of Jelly Slugs, and left he room without a second glance. Before the door got a chance to close, Harry threw himself on the floor and fell out of the bin, and then he charged and grabbed the edge of the door. The woman was bustling down the aisle putting the Jelly Slugs in their proper places, and Harry quickly ducked behind the counter he found himself at, forgetting he was invisible. He crawled out from the counter and straightened up, remembering he was under the protection of the invisibility cloak. As always, Honeydukes was packed with Hogwarts students, mostly Hufflepuffs. Harry ducked into a corner behind Justin Finch-Flenchy and pulled off his cloak. He was getting too big for it now; he had to bend his knees to stop his trainers from showing. Justin turned around and suddenly jumped back just as Harry was shoving the large cloak in the bag Dobby had brought him.  
  
'H-Harry, fancy meeting you here.' Justin said slowly, glancing around, 'you weren't here a minute ago, w-where you?'  
  
'Er- no,' said Harry backing away, Justin was acting very oddly towards Harry at the moment, and Harry wanted to get out of this uncomfortable situation as quick as possible. Justin had no reason to act odd seeing Harry in Hogsmade, and Harry was sure that Justin hadn't seen him emerge from the invisibility cloak, what then, was making Justin run away, as he was doing now, almost jumping over a group of third year students. Harry zipped up his bag and walked out of the door of Honeydukes, faintly hearing the bell on the door sound as he went. He looked up and down the alleyway of Hogsmade, trying to get an idea of where Ron and Hermione might be. He decided that they would most likely be in The Three Broomsticks having butterbeers, so Harry headed towards there. As the icy wind whipped past his left ear he turned and looked into a magical creatures store, the sign on the window said: Magical Toads: six for a Galleon. As he looked at the amphibians a thought of where Ron and Hermione might be occurred to him: the toads reminded him of an impossible woman with a pink bow and a fluffy cardigan, and that cardigan reminded Harry of the tremendous escape made by Fred and George Weasley, and that, of course, is what lead Harry into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As Harry opened the door he heard not a bell, but a very rude sound emerge from the top of the door, and found Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting at a table with Fred and George. Fred appeared to have grown a beard and mustache, while George, on the other hand remained clean-shaven.  
  
Their shop was something else. It was quite quaint, painted yellow and orange (which clashed horribly with their hair) with purple shelves on which sat different articles and utensils that were to be used for joke making. At the table the five sat at where assorted bowls of food, in one of which, Harry recognized as canary creams. Upon hearing the noise of a person entering Fred jumped up immediately, and Ron and Hermione stopped whatever they had been telling Fred and George.  
  
'Oi! Can't you we're closed, you bloody p-' when he saw Harry, however, the fist he was raising turned into a warm hand of welcome as he guided Harry over towards the table were his friends sat. George looked thrilled to see Harry, however.  
  
'Hey Harry, whatcha been up to?' he seemed overjoyed about everything, from an unknown liquid spilled on his floor, to third years peering in his window.  
  
'Not much,' Harry replied truthfully, not much was exactly what had been going on with Harry lately. Ron and Hermione both seemed to be very preoccupied with homework (an unusual attitude for Ron), and lately Harry had been spending more and more time cooped up in his dormitory with Neville, helping him study. Except for the Dementor incident, his life was empty from all meaning. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Harry, he hadn't discussed the incident with Ron and Hermione yet.  
  
'Er . . .' the five inhabitants of the store turned to look at Harry, 'There's . . . there's something I've got to tell you.' Hermione raised her eyebrows, Ron stopped investigating the Canary Creams, Ginny looked up from chatting with George, and Fred sat back down in his seat (he had been yelling at the third years to 'leave his premises immediately').  
  
'What's up Harry?' asked Ron inquiringly.  
  
How had Harry forgotten about Dumbledore's encounter with the Dementors until know, it was so important, so odd. And yet, he had been going for a whole twelve hours . . .carefree. Harry took a deep breath, and lent into the table as if there were other people in the building.  
  
'Bloody hell,' said Ron when Harry had finished, Freed and George both looked at each other, but remained silent, and Ginny was quivering in her seat, Hermione, on the other hand, was rummaging in her book bag for something. After a couple of moments she pulled out what looked like today's Daily Prophet. They all stared at her in disbelief. But she shook it off and looked them all meaningfully in the eye, one by one.  
  
'I got this morning and shoved it in my bag when I was done because it had a piece on the history of Gringotts for my History of Magic class,' they all still stared, 'however, now that Harry mentions Dementors there was an article that said that Fudge had just regained full control of them. Why would they be out attacking Dumbledore if Fudge and him had just made an alliance over the summer on the subject of Voldemort, oh shut UP Ron.' She added as Ron gave a quiver. Harry eyed her mysteriously, as Ron snatched the newspaper from her and began to read. He considered telling Hermione and Ron about his dreams with Fudge and Voldemort. Finally, after a moments debating with himself, he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
'I-' but Ron smashed the paper on the table in front of Hermione, and she gave a little jump.  
  
'Look at this, they're attacking the Quibbler just because they gave an article on that Gold Bribe McGonagall was talking about, I swear to you, there's something funny going on about that bribe.' Perhaps Hermione was sick of Ron mentioning it every ten minutes, or perhaps the mention of the Quibbler is what threw her over the edge, whatever it was, she picked up the butterbeer she had been drinking and stormed out of the shop. 'Nice move little brother.' Said Fred, stroking his newly acquired goatee, 'just the way to get on her good side.'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about.' Said Ron, holding his nose in the air as he ran out of the shop after Hermione.  
  
'They'll be back,' said Ginny as Harry made to go after them; Harry sat back down in his seat and picked up the newspaper.  
  
DEMENTOR MYTHS CONTROLLED  
  
After many letters from Daily Prophet readers implying that the Minister for Magic had lost control of the guards of Azkaban Prison (a.k.a Dementors) the Ministry confirmed last night that the Dementors are indeed under the control of the Ministry of Magic and they are currently residing in Azkaban Prison. 'We have had an impossible amount of letters from residents of the Magical community accusing us of losing control the Dementors,' quoted representative to the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley last night, 'but in response, we need to inform the community that there is no possible way that the Dementors are working for any other force. They have signed the contract of honor to the Minister and the Ministry and in no way, shape, or form would we not be able to control them, they have agreed prior to ably by our rules.' But these words have not comforted all, a small-town resident, Jacqueline Stewart told the Daily Prophet after the speech made by Weasley, 'We all know that obviously, the Ministry cannot control those unspeakable creatures. Regardless to what they might think, they have their own brains and are quite capable of acting on their own free will or on someone else's. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would and would offer them many more things than our Ministry has. So unless we want to go running around soulless, we need to regain control of the guards of Azkaban.  
  
-Bertha Havarti, Special Correspondent to the Daily Prophet  
  
When Harry looked up from reading the article, the faces of Fred, George and Ginny met his eyes.  
  
'What?' he asked irritably, he was sick of people staring.  
  
'Well,' started Ginny, 'what are we going to do?'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'You-Know-Who's back Harry, we all know that.' Said Fred, the laughter had gone from his face, he looked scared.  
  
'We're not going to do anything.' Said Harry, glancing around at them, 'I'm the one who can kill Voldemort, the only one. So there's not point in getting a bunch of people killed for no reason.' After Harry said this it was silence, pure silence. You could hear a pin drop on Fred and George's floor. Just then, they heard the door make a noise and in came Ron and Hermione looking flushed, perhaps because of the cold outside. They immediately sensed the atmosphere in the room and sensed that something was wrong. Removing her scarf, Hermione sat down next to Harry and looked right at him. Not saying anything, she just stared.  
  
'What?' he said once again, rather too irritably. She continued to stare. He turned away from her, and looked at Ron.  
  
'What's going on, mate?' he asked, but he already seemed to know they had touched the subject. Harry glanced back at Hermione, still staring, she opened her mouth.  
  
'We think we need to resume the DA meetings, Harry,' she took a short breath, looking Harry straight in the eyes, not giving him a chance to talk, 'you know more than any of us that Voldemort's back,' (she ignored Ron's involuntary twitch), 'and no matter who you think you might put in danger, is already in danger, we all are, more so if we don't learn to defend ourselves. It's your choice whether or not you want to teach us, but it wouldn't be the same without you.' She continued to stare, stopping only to blink. Harry looked on his other side at Ron, but Ron was giving him the same stare Hermione was.  
  
'I don't know Hermione, I-I mean, it would be different, we're actually learning Defense Against the Dark Arts this years, I mean, Kingsley's here and al-'  
  
'But Harry,' she said, keeping the same monotone voice,' we need to keep one step ahead of the books, do you honestly think, even with Kingsley, that we'll learn how to produce a Patronus in class?'  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
'Well, then that's exactly why, but you're right, it will be different now, we won't need to hide from that ridiculous Inquisitorial Squad, but I still don't think we should parade what we're doing, even if we are at peace with the Ministry, Fudge might not like it. And Dumbledore won't like us defying what Fudge wants, even if he is our friend. Got it?'  
  
Harry nodded, he had no idea what it was he agreeing to, or what he was getting into. He tried to brush the whole idea aside, Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines, they both wanted to get back to normality, and ignore the problems of their worlds, just ignore it, go back to normality.  
  
Hermione drew herself up to her full height (while sitting), 'So, how's business been?' she asked meaningfully to Fred and George.  
  
'Well,' said George, glad for the question, 'it's been pretty good, needless to say, we haven't been going hungry,' Ginny nodded at their dragon hide coats and laughed.  
  
'We get some people in here every now and then who try and shoplift-'  
  
'-but they learn their lesson-'  
  
'-like Harvey Kinklestien-'  
  
'-and Erma Myers-'  
  
'-we thought 'em.'  
  
They both broke out into hysterical laughter; Fred glanced at the window and pulled out his wand. He ran towards it yelling.  
  
'You bloody kids! Can't you see we're on our God Damn lunch break!' 


	16. The Rise of Flitwick: Part Two

As Harry entered the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast, he could see that it was beginning to blizzard outside and the ivory white snow was beginning to fall over the ground as if an unknown baker was icing a cake. Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the breakfast table (they both looked frazzled, probably from lack of sleep, as they had all stayed up talking late into the night of Harry's decision to the DA), Ron looked as if he would quite like to put his head in his cornflakes and go into one last final sleep, and Hermione was buttering her knife with her toast. Harry (who had left the conversation early), was very awake and very ready for the Quidditch practice he was to have that afternoon. He slapped Ron on the back.  
  
'Quidditch practice this afternoon, mate.' Ron's response was a groan, emerging somewhere from surface of the table. Hermione looked up.  
  
'Have devised a training plan yet Harry?' she asked sternly, as though daring Harry to say that he hadn't fulfilled his responsibilities.  
  
'Er . . . well, I was thinking somewhere along the lines of-' his defense was interrupted by a loud screech coming from the ceiling. The post had arrived. The usual owl dropped Hermione's Daily Prophet in her lap, while a package landed beside Ron, from Fred and George. A large eagle seemed to be headed for Harry, he wondered whom it could be from, he never got mail, and who did he know that had an eagle owl? One thought crossed his mind, Malfoy. The owl dropped a black letter in front of him, and continued to fly on, and out the window. As Harry reached for the letter another owl swooped down, seemingly less coordinated and dropped a tattered latter in his hash browns. Harry reached down for the other letter, putting off the one that appeared to have come form Malfoy.  
  
'What you got, Harry?' asked Ron, through ripped packaging, it appeared that Fred and George had sent him some lethal looking utensils and some pastries that Harry wouldn't touch for his life.  
  
'I dunno, I think Malfoy sent me something,' he glanced over at the Slytherin table, but Malfoy was chatting to Crabbe about something or other. He indicated the black letter on the table to Ron as he started to open the other one he had received. Ron picked up the letter and gave a meaningful glance at Hermione, who gasped.  
  
'What?' asked Harry, thoroughly mystified.  
  
'We just er-, I mean, I just- OH DAMN!' Hermione seemed to have knocked over Ron's cereal into his lap. 'Sorry Ron,' Ron shrugged and began to clean himself up. The entire time still looking at Harry's black letter. Harry, on the other hand, was already reading the other.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I realize that the post that you will receive this morning might come as bit of a shock to you, so I have written to tell you that if there is anything I can do to make the process easier to take, don't hesitate to write and send me and owl, also, I have to tell you that the mirror that was given to you last Christmas has it's twin at Grimmauld place, so anytime you need or want to talk, I'll be there.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
R.J. Lupin  
  
'What is he talking about 'the process', 'the post I ill receive this morning'? What's in that letter?' He snatched it from Ron and began to tear away the black envelope from the black parchment with silver ink on it.  
  
'What's this?' he ordered again, very harshly, what weren't they telling him, what was it that Malfoy had sent him that Ron and Hermione didn't want him to know about?  
  
Dear Mr. Harry James Potter, As advisor and lawyer to Mr. Sirius Black, I am responsible for the division of his estate in the way he wished before he became deceased-  
  
'What does he mean: "division of assets",' asked Harry, although he already knew the answer, her went back to the letter before Ron and Hermione got a chance to answer.  
  
Mr. Black's will was last updated in the year of nineteen-ninety-three and listed you as one of the three beneficiaries to his estate. I am writing to inform you that the division of his assets and estate according to his will, will take place in the Ministry of Magic, courtroom eight on the date of the fifth of January nineteen-ninety-six, and you are to attend.  
  
Respectfully yours, Sir Bartholomew Fraise  
  
'I-Is this what I think it is?' asked Harry threatenly.  
  
'Wha-what do you think it is Harry?' Hermione asked gently.  
  
'I think it's Sirius's will.' Harry said simply, he put the note back in the black envelope and slid it in his book bag. He was going to ignore it. Sirius was not dead, he was just on vacation, he would be back soon, and soon, the great black dog would be bounding into the Great Hall, licking him, and barking. Sirius was not dead.  
  
'You alright, mate?' asked Ron, concernedly.  
  
'Fine,' snapped Harry, 'why wouldn't I be?' And with that he helped himself to some kippers. On the opposite side of the table, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
'What are you two up to doing this morning before the Quidditch match?' asked Harry, now buttering a piece of toast.  
  
'Well, I thought we might get some hom-' Hermione stopped mid-speech, Harry had just dropped his toast on the table and his eyes were crunched up in pain, he was perfectly still, like a person trying to ignore the pain until it passes, suddenly, his body crunched up into a ball, and Harry felt himself fall onto the ground. He was incapable of moving, of releasing himself from the tight cords that bound him, he could hear Neville's voice somewhere far off, but slowly it was changing, changing into a higher steeper voice, and Harry felt himself starting to talk, with the voice that could slice diamond protruding from his vocal cords.  
  
'It is coming, you fool, you cannot ignore it any longer, where you stand will decide your life,' Harry could feel himself sitting on an old chair but his torso was still towering over the cowering figure huddling below him, kissing his robes, the figure seemed to be weeping quietly as though not to disturb Harry, 'you know who will conquer and who will fall, do you believe that I would let Dumbledore conquer over me? I will not traverse down that path again,'  
  
'Please my Lord, p-please . . .'the figure kissing Harry's robes was whimpering, Harry felt utter disgust for the man, he had betrayed him, he would be killed, but he needed to be spared, for the purpose of the battle.  
  
'I will not kill you, you fool, I need a man to do a job for me, a very important job, you will be one of Lord Voldemort's special helpers, would you like be one of Lord Voldemort's helpers?'  
  
The figure continued to whimper softly, trying not to let Harry notice that he was, 'Yes, yes m-my Lord, of course, I live to serve you.'  
  
'And so you will, Avery, so you will, you will be Lord Voldemort's most treasured helper, and you will help him conquer and kill the boy who cast our world into shadow: Harry Potter.' Harry felt his high pitched voice become lower, and slowly it turned into Neville's.  
  
'Harry? Harry? Are you OK?' he asked, Neville was a light shade of pink and seemed to be quivering from head to toe.  
  
'Harry, we need to get you to the hospital wing,' said Hermione's voice, Harry felt himself be lifted up, but he did not want to go to the hospital wing, he wanted to play Quidditch. He opened his eyes.  
  
'Geroff me, Hermione.' He said clumsily. He looked around him, he was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, a crowd of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were all looking at him as if he were an active bomb. He backed away, where were all of the professors? He started to run up the stairs, one by one, and slowly, he arrived at Gryffindor Tower. But he continued to climb stairs, all the way up to the boys dormitory, where he threw open his trunk and pulled out large amounts of clothes at a time until he found what he what he was looking for. He pulled out the glass mirror and started yelling.  
  
'PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR!' When no voice or face retuned, he threw the mirror down on the bed. And he sat there, not knowing what to think, not knowing what to do, just wanting someone to talk to. A soft, rational voice came over from by the bed.  
  
'Harry? Harry? Is that you? Are you alright?' Harry grabbed the mirror and looked into it, ready to cry, he was sick of Voldemort tormenting him and his life.  
  
'I know the testament might have come as a bit of a shock bu-' started Lupin.  
  
'ITS NOT THE DAMN TESTAMENT!' shouted Harry so loud that some birds flew off his window ledge.  
  
'Then what is it?' Lupin was struggling to keep calm.  
  
'He, I mean, Voldemort . . . he did it again.' Said Harry, in between deep breaths.  
  
'What did he do Harry?' Lupin was alarmed.  
  
'I was him again. . . and. . . and,' Harry felt it hard to get words to come out of his mouth, his throat was dry, he just wanted to lie down and sleep, sleep forever and ever, 'there was a man, an-and I wanted to kill him, I'm not a bloody KILLER!'  
  
'Harry, you were seeing through Voldemort's perspective, not your own, you felt what he felt, you're no killer, you and I both know that.'  
  
'But, oh god.' Harry held his head in his hands, t felt as if it weighted a hundred pounds, 'Why me? Why me?'  
  
'I don't know, Harry, but you've got to learn to accept it, I know it's hard bu-'  
  
'HOW THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO ACCEPT SOMETHING, EVERYONE STARES AT YOU, THEY WHISPER, AND YOU, AND ONLY YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT!'  
  
Lupin cleared his throat quietly.  
  
'Oh.' Harry's throat was turning dry again. 'Sorry Professor.' Lupin shook his head as if it was nothing, then he looked at Harry through the mirror, and stared at him very seriously.  
  
'Harry, are you going to be alright?' Lupin asked.  
  
'Yeah,' said Harry, taking a drink from the goblet on his bedside table, 'yeah, I'll be fine, I have Quidditch later anyway.'  
  
'Harry,' a look of concern met Lupin's eyes, 'I don't think it's a good idea for you to play today, you used a lot of energy what with-'  
  
'I think I can decide for myself thanks.' Said Harry quietly.  
  
'I know Harry, I was only suggesting . . . well never mind, listen I should be getting back to breakfast with molly and Arthur is there anything you n- '  
  
'No, I'll be fine thanks.' They mumbled quick goodbyes and Harry put the mirror back in his trunk at the exact same moment Ron, Hermione and Neville came through the dormitory doors.  
  
'Ar-Are you all right Harry?' asked Hermione, she was all flushed from running.  
  
'Fine thanks,' said Harry, perhaps a little too stiffly, for Hermione looked rather taken aback.  
  
'Was it You-Know-Who Harry?' Asked Ron, but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, 'What?' he asked, rubbing his stomach.  
  
'I'm sure that's the last thing Harry wants to talk about now Ron.'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'Because I do.'  
  
'God Hermione, can't you be on my side just once?'  
  
'Only if you make a good point, which you rarely do.'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Harry grabbed his Firebolt from under his bed and pushed past Ron and Hermione and out the door.  
  
'Wait a minute-' said Ron, breaking off from Hermione and turning to face Harry, 'Where are you of to?'  
  
'Quidditch.' Harry replied shortly.  
  
'I'll come to then,' said Ron and with one last glance at Hermione (who was crossing her arms looking very angry about this particular fight), he grabbed his Comet 11 and Quidditch robes and followed Harry out the door, leaving Hermione alone with a very peaky looking Neville.  
  
As they were walking down the hall, brooms in hand, Harry bumped into a head of black hair.  
  
'Sorry.' He mumbled, as he tried to move on down the corridor.  
  
'Harry,' said the black-haired head, grabbing Harry by his arm, 'we need to talk.' It was Cho, Ron moved into a corner mumbling something about 'Tornados'.  
  
Harry whirled around to face the pretty Asian girl. 'Er- hi Cho.' He had no desire to talk to her now. He wanted to go and play Quidditch, not stay here and be dragged into her world of physiatry.  
  
'Harry, we need to be rational about this.' She started.  
  
'About what?' asked Harry, brows furrowed.  
  
'About you, and me.' She smiled slowly.  
  
'What you and me? There is no such thing, remember Cho.' He made to move on, but she grabbed his hand in hers. 'Harry, I know you think it's odd now, but we need to express our feelings, it's perfectly normal.'  
  
'Er- yeah, maybe later.' Harry started walking, ignoring Cho's calls about him just 'being scared of commitment'.  
  
They walked out onto the Quidditch pitch where they would be playing Hufflepuff later. And into the Gryffindor tent where they changed into their Quidditch robes.  
  
After some time of Harry and Ron both playing seeker, and Harry playing Chaser while Ron was keeper, some figures emerged onto the pitch. The figures turned out to be Colin and Dennis Creevy with Maryam and Mark, they appeared to be running a tour group, for, as Harry swooped down, he distinctly heard Colin say, 'And this where Harry plays Quidditch.'  
  
They stayed there until eleven when the other students started to emerge onto the wait of the game. They all looked very excited and eager to see the first game of the season. Harry and Ron pitch in swooped back into the Gryffindor Tent. Harry stood there for a moment, wondering where the captain was, until he realized that he was the captain. He stepped forward into the middle of the room and looked around at his team.  
  
'Well, this is to be our first game of the season, and I think all of you will agree with me when I say that I would like to win today. ' Some of the team gave little 'here, here!' s and Harry felt heartened. 'Well today we're playing Hufflepuff and they have rather fair beaters, so we ought work well to avoid the bludgers.' His team all nodded in agreement. 'Well, let's get out there then!' And they all swooped out onto the pitch, to a roar of cheers from the school.  
  
Replacing Lee Jordan, as announcer was Colin Creevy, he looked almost as if he would quite like to curl up and die at the moment.  
  
'And out on to the pitch comes the Gryffindor Quidditch team: Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Riga, anther Weasley, Kraal, and Potter, a terrific seeker, now he's been on this team for over five years now, isn't that amazing folks?'  
  
'And now for Hufflepuff, Garth, Camel, Lagerfeld, Finch-Flenchy, Lorne, Facet, annnnnnnndddddd Jordan!' Colin tried his hand at the announcer's vocabulary.  
  
'Madam Hooch releases the Quaffle and the game begins! Gryffindor holds first possession and onto Weasley, nice pass there by Spinnet, and Weasley passes to Bell, Bell to, and oh, intercepted by Camel. Let's take a look into the air on our prized Gryffindor seeker, Potter now he is absolutely br-'  
  
'Mr. Creevy you are here to commentate, NOT to worship our seeker!' said Professor McGonagall sharply.  
  
Then Harry saw it, the little bit of gold, and it seemed to be following Ginny. He went into a dive.  
  
'And nice goal there by Spinnet, she just tucked it right it, OH! Potter's gone into a dive! Could it be possible that he's seen the snitch? He seems to be following one of Gryffindors chasers: Weasley. What a magnificent mind, I'm sure he has a plan in his head somewhere.'  
  
'Mr. Creevy!'  
  
'Sorry Professor.' Harry reached out his hand for the snitch it was right in beside Ginny's shoulder, if he could only get close, Ginny had no idea that he was chasing the snitch. He urged his Firebolt to go faster, faster and finally, he closed the tiny gold ball in his fist, pulling out some of Ginny's hair while at it.  
  
'And Gryffindor win, one hundred and sixty to nothing, all thanks to Potter, GO Harry!' said Colin, who was now jumping up and down in his chair. Harry flew to the ground, not believing he had caught the snitch in less than five minutes. Five figures were below him.  
  
'Decided to go for Weasley now, Potter?' Said Malfoy in his usual drawl, 'Granger too ugly for you?' Ron was flying down at the same time, and after hearing what Malfoy had to say, didn't stop. He flew his broom right into Malfoy's stomach, pushing him onto the ground. Professor McGonagall was trying to get down from the stands as fast as she could.  
  
Malfoy was getting up slowly, 'But then, you can't be after Ginny for her money can you? Must be because she's not a Mudblood, no matter how many of us would like to believe that.'  
  
Ron was making his way off his broom and towards Malfoy, but Hermione beat him to it. She raised her hand so that it was level with his face and slapped him.  
  
'Don't you ever insult Ron's family again,' she started, her voice full of anger, she slapped him again, 'you're just a piece of dragon dung, you know that?' Pansy Parkinson started to snicker from behind Malfoy, Hermione slapped him again, 'and No wonder the best you can do is her!' she gestured at Pansy Parkinson and walked away over to Ron, who was standing there looking utterly amazed. He put his hand over her shoulder and they walked back to the castle together, leaving Harry to run after them. When he finally caught up with them they stopped what they were talking about abruptly again.  
  
'You all right guys? What did Malfoy say?'  
  
'Nothing, never mind, it's all sorted out now.' Said Hermione, gesturing back towards the pitch, Harry looked back and saw Flitwick, giving Malfoy the biggest telling off he had ever had, he seemed to have taken Malfoy's wand from him, and was now waving it around carelessly. Hermione looked over at Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'I'm proud of you for holding your anger in.' she said calmly.  
  
'Lot to say for you,' said Ron, glancing at Harry.  
  
'What was that?' asked Hermione questionly.  
  
'Nothing.' They said in unison.  
  
'And I'm proud of you to, Harry.' She gave him a kiss on the cheek to. And the trio walked back into the castle together, laughing as they heard Flitwick cry, 'DETENTION, MR. MALFOY!' 


	17. Appoline

The homework situation of the Hogwarts sixth-years had reached an alarming high. Ron and Harry had been pulling all nighters (you could see the bags under their eyes, and the slurs in their speech) and Hermione could sometimes be seen jotting down homework at the breakfast table in between mouthfuls. Ron often used his breakfast time to sleep, and reload himself preparing for the following hours that were his day. Harry, who tried to get his homework done along with Ron at night, soon found himself drawn to planning Quidditch lessons in whatever time he might have. So lately, he had been using the time the school had lain aside for him to be learning (his classes) to get his schoolwork done.  
  
'Harry,' started Hermione one morning at breakfast, taking a brief moment to look up from her textbook (Advanced Transfiguration, by Phillipa Waffling),' You know, you really ought to manage your time more wisely, what ever happened to those planners I gave you two last Christmas?' Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then back at Hermione, who looked shocked at the looks of question on their faces, 'Don't you two remember, they reminded you to do your work on time. Not during class.' She shook her head, and turned back to her book.  
  
'And what's your excuse, Hermione? Why are you doing your work here? Maybe you ought to "manage your time" more wisely.' Said Ron defensively, imitating Hermione with a look of appalled frustration.  
  
'I am managing my time, Ron.' Ron's smile slid slightly from his face as her tone turned icy, 'I, unlike you, am not up until all hours of the night, so I'm fresh for the next day, I, unlike you Harry, pay attention in class, not do my homework. I'm only doing some last minute corrections.' She huffed, 'I'm going to wait outside of class for it to start.' She picked up her books and left the Great Hall, dropping a few quills along the way.  
  
'What's her problem?' Ron turned to Harry, and Harry shrugged, not knowing what to say. He picked up Hermione's Daily Prophet and began to read an article on a recent Quidditch match between the Cudley Cannons and the Ballycastle Bats.  
  
The Cudley Cannons were recently slaughtered by the Chasers of the Ballycastle Bats at the third game of the season on Friday. The loss of their keeper during the game for the Cudley Cannons left them with open hoops, which their seeker, Mark Kelly, tried to defend unsuccessfully. While Kelly was busy defending the hoops, the Bats' Seeker, Jane O'Reilly caught the snitch. The Ballycastle Bats won six hundred and fifty two to ten. The Cannons' Keeper, Michael Mallet, suffered from a Bludger to the head, and when questioned by Medi-wizards, revealed that he had recently stolen his prize-winning 'Firebolt' broom, from the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. He is currently being held in St. Mungo's for a critical blow to the head, and an overdose of Firewisky.  
  
''Ello!' said a husky voice from in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
'Oh, hello, Hagrid.' Said Ron, fighting a large yawn.  
  
'Haven't seen ya twer 'round of'en. Now that ye've decide' again' Care o' Magical cre'ures.' He said, looking a bit disappointed.  
  
'Er- well, we've been busy Hagrid,' said Harry, 'We've had loads of homework,' he added with a glance at Ron. They hadn't been to see Hagrid for nearly three months, since every time they went; he struck up a long, boring conversation about Grawp and the new words that were suddenly spewing out of his mouth.  
  
'Where's Hermione, 'en? I've got som'thag important to tell yeh.' He said, clearing his throat and looking around for Hermione.  
  
'Er- she just left, wanted to get to class early or something,' said Ron, turning slightly red, and shifting in his seat.  
  
Hagrid's smile dropped a bit, but he took a breath and continued, 'Well t'en, can yeh tell 'er tha Professor Lupin's invit'd yeh all for Chrism's?' He beamed down at Harry, who beamed back, he hadn't even thought of Christmas.  
  
'Definitely.' Said Harry, happy for the first time in days. *  
  
Harry spent lunch in the library that day, working on his Potions essay for Snape (101 Ways to use a Wormwood Draught) when Hermione came in, carrying two bags, on slung over her back, one dragging behind her.  
  
'Oh, Harry!' Harry looked up, smiling; maybe Hermione could help him with his essay.  
  
'I bumped into Hagrid in the hall, he said you had something to tell me?' She flung her bags down on the ground.  
  
'Er- yeah, he told us at breakfast this morning that we're invited to go to Grimmauld Place for Christmas.'  
  
'WHAT?' she shrieked, and a hiss came from Madam Pince's direction. Hermione continued in a whisper, 'How could he be so STUPID? Just because, well just because Sirius isn't well . . . here, anymore, doesn't mean that he can go blabbing about the Order at meal times, in the Great Hall to! With all the Slytherins! Well, Harry, I hope you reminded him NOT to do that again, or else he could be telling god knows who about the Order at any time!'  
  
'Well,' said Harry, how could HE have been so stupid, he didn't even think about the welfare of the Order, he was just focusing on himself, and seeing the Order.  
  
'Oh, Harry, how could you?'  
  
'I-I just forgot, anyway, is that the only reason you're here?' he asked irritably.  
  
'No, I wanted to talk to one of the girls in my Arithmancy class, she's supposed to meet me here any minute, I just stopped to see what Hagrid wanted you to tell me, anyway, there she is now, and Harry, I am excited about going "there" for Christmas, but please, please, please, be MORE careful.'  
  
'Er- you're still doing Arithmancy?'  
  
'Yes, but that's not the point!' she practically yelled.  
  
'But- I thought you wanted to be an Auror-'  
  
'Harry, will you please just PROMISE me that you'll be careful of what you and other people say about-' she stopped dead, someone was breathing down her neck.  
  
'There is to be NO yelling in MY library!' scolded Madam Pince looking at her from above the rim of her glasses. 'Ms. Granger, you are hereby suspended from the library for the next two weeks!'  
  
Hermione made a shocked sound in the back of her throat. 'Suspended, b-but I can't be, I-'  
  
'You, Ms. Granger, are to leave NOW.' Said Madam Pince sternly.  
  
'But I-I'm meeting someone here right no-' Hermione's face was turning red, and she looked as if sh was about to cry.  
  
'Then you can meet in the Great Hall or anywhere else than here.'  
  
'B-but . . .'  
  
'OUT!'  
  
*  
  
Harry was telling Ron about the Quidditch article ('Damn it, Mallet was one of my favorites!') as they walked up to the third floor and into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room where Kingsley stood behind the teachers' desk holding what appeared to be small gray creatures that resembled a cross between a frog and a rabbit with six-inch claws. Hermione was smiling, and seemed to have recovered from both her fight with Ron, and her suspension from the library. She beckoned them to sit down by her.  
  
'Calm down class,' said Kingsley with an air of excitement as they took their seats, 'or you'll give this old Auror a headache worse than a banshee cry.'  
  
At this Malfoy looked up, and stared into Kingsley's eyes, 'You're an Auror?' he asked, with a tint of menace in his voice.  
  
'Well yes, and as I told you all at the beginning of the term, I'm only here for another two weeks, after the holidays I shall return to my duties as an Aur-'  
  
'You do realize, of course, that the last Auror Dumbledore hired was a criminal who received the kiss, don't you?' interrupted Malfoy with an evil curl on his lower lip.  
  
'Why yes, Mr. Malfoy, I do, and you realize, of course, that I am your Professor and am quite capable of docking, oh . . .twenty points from Slytherin?' Malfoy's grin slid off his face and he glared at Kingsley with a piercing look.  
  
'Once I tell my father about this . . .' Harry heard Malfoy whispering to Pansy Parkinson, who giggled shrilly (Crabbe and Goyle had neither the grades or the brains to be accepted into the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class). Kingsley completely ignored Malfoy and went on with the lesson.  
  
'Right, so I warned you all at the start of term that this was an Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and that we would be dealing with highly advanced creatures.' The class mumbled a small agreement, 'Well today, we will be studying something that those of you who are setting out on the Auror path will need to know. We are starting a most complex group of spells that we will learn to apply in different positions and settings. Wands on your desks please.' A great shuffle was made as the students got their wands out, and straightened up again, ready to start with some spells after such a long absence since fourth year. Harry, on the other hand, was disappointed, he had wanted to get some transfiguration homework done.  
  
'Some of the spells we will be studying will be the Impediment Jinx, which slows down and obstructs your opponent, Pertrificus Totalus, which binds your opponent's arms and legs together, and is one of the lowest level of petrification, and the Stunning Spell.' All members of the past DA present turned to look at Harry, but Kingsley gave a loud cough and they quickly turned away.  
  
'I'd like you all to divide into partners, and practicing the incantations, none of you will able to cause a fully effective spell yet, so no need to worry. The incantations and their pronunciations are on the blackboard,'(they appeared there), 'you may begin.' The class moved into open areas of the classroom. Pansy Parkinson's hand found Malfoy's arm before Kingsley had even finished speaking. Harry automatically turned to his left to partner up with Ron. But Ron and Hermione were already getting their wands out beside each other.  
  
'Ron!' Harry said crossly.  
  
'What? Hermione asked me first, what can I do if I'm popular?' he laughed, Hermione gave him a reproving look, and Malfoy started howling of laughter from the other side of the room.  
  
'Weasley, popular? That's like saying Gryffindor actually have a chance a winning the Quidditch Cup this year!' Jeered Malfoy, with Pansy Parkinson shrieking of laughter beside him.  
  
Ron seemed not to hear him and focused hard on the blackboard, muttering words under his breath.  
  
'Everyone got a partner?' spoke Kingsley from the left of Harry. Harry shook his head at Kingsley with a look of plea and looked around to Neville, who was already partnered with a black haired girl from Ravenclaw who seemed utterly repulsed that Neville wasn't able to do the correct wand wave with the Impediment Jinx.  
  
'Harry, you can partner up with Appoline.' Said Kingsley offhandedly as he nodded towards a brown-haired Hufflepuff girl. Harry walked up to her; she was sitting just behind Ron, waving her wand and mumbling the incantations under her breath. Seeing Harry, she looked up.  
  
'Hello,' she said briskly, 'Appoline Than, I guess we're partners then.' She didn't look unheartened by the idea of having Harry as a partner, unlike the rest of the school who had been trying to avoid eye contact with him in fear that they would end up with a third leg, on the contrary, she was smiling a small smile, her straight brown hair fell perfectly over her face, and her brown eyes were sparkling from under her long eyelashes. 'What do you reckon we should start with, Harry?' She didn't even have to ask for his name, everyone knew it, all because of the scar on his forehead. He flattened down the fringe automatically, as if it would help hide who he was. When she received no answer, she continued. 'Alright then, hmm . . . I think should try the Pertrificus Totalus Spell, it seems to be the easiest, and it makes sense to start with the easiest so. . .' she started to shift her desk to side of the class. Harry followed and shifted the desks around him so they had an open space to work in. Kingsley was walking around the class supervising, giving suggestions and occasionally telling off a student.  
  
'PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!' yelled Harry an hour later; together Appoline and Harry had managed to petrify each other successful thirty-six times, with much appraisal from Kingsley. Appoline's arms and legs stuck to her body and she fell onto her back, petrified at the lowest level. She revived seconds later and turned to face Kingsley as he began to dismiss the class.  
  
'Well, I think that today went reasonably well, with a few . . . exceptions,' he turned to face Malfoy, who had been cursing various students, and then to two Hufflepuffs who had blown the bookshelf to pieces (some pages of Lockhart's old books were strewn about the class room), 'I think the pairs worked well together and I expect you to continue working with the same person as you did today. Good work, class dismissed.' He climbed up the stairs and into his office. Harry turned to Appoline.  
  
'Well I had a, a good lesson.'  
  
'Yeah, me too, I guess I'll see you next class, then.'  
  
'Yeah.' Said Harry. Appoline turned around to collect her book bag from a desk behind her.  
  
'Bye Har-' Appoline was threwn off balance, she had swung her bag onto her left shoulder and it's momentum carried all the way over to her right, she fell down on her side, and the contents of her bag found themselves scattered around the floor. Luckily for her, the Slytherins had already exited the classroom, and only Ron and Hermione remained, waiting for Harry. They were absorbed in a conversation at the other side of the class.  
  
'Here I'll help you,' said Harry as he bent down to help her pick up her things. After putting an Arithmancy book on the desk, his eyes fell across something familiar.  
  
'Spew!' exclaimed Harry picking up a rattling box with S.P.E.W. on the front.  
  
'It's not spew, it S-P-E-W.' She said clearly, but, unlike Hermione, she didn't sound offended, instead, she merely took the tin from Harry and placed it back in her bag.  
  
'SPEW!' came a voice from the right of Harry, 'Hermione, you're STILL recruiting people?' Ron looked utterly shocked.  
  
'Yes.' She said defensively, 'And it's S-P-E-W, not SPEW! What's it to you if I make other friends?'  
  
'Nothing, I-I just. . .' stuttered Ron.  
  
'You just thought that you and Harry were my only friends?'  
  
'Er- well, no but-' Appoline gathered her remaining things and tried to slip out of classroom but-  
  
'Do YOU think I'm being arrogant?' Ron demanded Appoline, grabbing her arm.  
  
'Er- well,' she glanced at Hermione, 'I'm not really sure what going on, but-'  
  
'WHY, do you always have to bring other people into things?' yelled Hermione.  
  
'Er-' said Harry, moving beside Appoline.  
  
'WHAT?' demanded Ron and Hermione at the same time. Kingsley poked his head out of his office door at the top of the stairs.  
  
'I think you all better be getting to your next class, not all of your teachers are as lenient as me.' He winked, and motioned for them to get going. The four shuffled themselves out of the class, Ron walking with Harry, Hermione with Appoline. 


End file.
